The Scent of Prey
by Joseph94
Summary: This story was written by peppygrowlithe. This is a story between two champions: Volibear, the Thunder's Roar, and Rengar, the Pridestalker. This is Volibear in his "Thunder Lord" skin. I think the dark fur works better against Rengar's white fur. WARNING. Rated M for explicit sexual content: bondage, foot/paw fetish, submission/domination, rape, M/M. Read at your on discretion.
1. Chapter 1

**The Scent of Prey**

by peppygrowlithe

Volibear was victorious.

 _As though there were any doubt_ , the great bear mused to himself. He padded across the dried grass and stepped out into the lane, his big paws leaving circular imprints in his wake. _I am the Chosen of the Storm. The wise fled; the foolish were crushed, underfoot or in my jaw. A decimating victory._

The dark-furred bear walked on, past the den of the dragon and toward the middle lane. The battle had ended nearly an hour ago, but the stench of blood and sweat still lingered in the air. His teammates and enemies were resting after their gruesome fight. Grudges tended to not linger long in the League of Legends; enemies one day were often allies the next, and most champions recognized that the games were too important to let petty disputes affect their judgment. Grudges lingered hard, of course; the bear himself may have made a special exception for Zilean, but he found he more or less got along with even the most vile of the League's participants. Patriotism ran deep for some, but for others, unlikely friendships - or at least tolerances - were constantly being formed. Volibear would not have been surprised to learn that Renekton and Ahri were sharing a spa, or that Karma was helping Sona stitch up a wide tear in her dress caused by a well-aimed arrow of Ashe's.

He ducked through the brush, taking a long look down the middle lane toward the southwest, then to the northeast. He pressed onward. Summoner's Rift was generally not open to champions between matches, and while his teammates were congratulating themselves on a game well-fought and preparing to spend their evening training or relaxing, the Thunder Lord spent the better part of the hour "persuading" the judges to allow him an hour or two to look around. Intimidation and diplomacy came naturally to the Ursine chieftain, and he was eventually permitted within the realm once his stubbornness had become clear.

He could not rest yet. Though he had given the excuse that he needed to seek out a new jungling route, Volibear's true reason for wandering the battlefield was because of the League's newest champion, the Pridestalker Rengar.

 _I could not smell or see him coming_ , the Ursine thought, his maw creasing back into a frown. He took a look into Baron's den, then turned his gaze south. He padded onward into the jungle, his shining blue eyes narrowing on every patch of brush he passed by. _He tore through Ashe and Ahri as a mountain lion through rabbits. Were it not for him, victory would have been achieved in half the time. He alone made this a battle worth fighting._

Though monstrous and brutish in appearance, the great bear was known for surprising cunning and wisdom, and as he padded around Summoner's Rift, he kept an eye out for new places from which he would expect the leonine hunter to ambush. Volibear was a predator in his own right, but whereas he would use his might to overpower his enemies, Rengar employed subtly and stealth to set up vicious and swift kills. Were it not for some lifesaving interference from his companions Karma and Shen, Volibear would too have fallen more than once beneath the Pridestalker's sharp claws.

The Thunder's Roar smirked at the memory. It blended together in a sort of harmonious chaos, of spells and weaponry flying through the air, barked commands rising above the din of metal clashing against metal. He remembered charging forward, sweeping aside the Void Walker as he charged into the fray, toward Ashe's aid.

And then that snarl...

Volibear shook his head, snapping back to the present. There was little use in doting over it now. The battle was won, even in spite of the Pridestalker. Next time, he and his companions would be even more ready. _After all_ , the bear thought with a widening grin, t _here is more than one way to skin a cat._

As he stomped through a thick clump of grass, something wrapped around Volibear's big foot. The hulking Ursine stopped at once, but, distracted by his own thoughts, he did not think to leap away until it was too late. A snap, a whir, and the leaves shifted in the trees overhead. Volibear felt a rope lash around his right ankle and tug. Despite his massive size, the bear was pulled effortlessly upward, heels-over-head as his leg was yanked fifteen feet into the air. With a panicked roar, Volibear lashed desperately to grab hold of anything, but the grass snapped between his fingers as he was pulled out of reach of the brush.

Dangling helplessly, the upside-down bear started to thrash about. "What is the meaning of this?!" he snarled, bobbing and shaking around in the air. There was no response. His sharp claws rent the air as he swiped. "Let me go at once, or face Freljord's might!"

There was no response.

His heart pounding, Volibear started to inspect the trap he had gotten himself stuck in. The tree to which he was now bound was the largest in Summoner's Rift; it extended up toward the sky, and from this position, he could not see its top. The rope connected to his ankle wrapped around a branch about twenty feet off the ground, thick enough to hold even despite Volibear's massive weight. It creaked and churned as the bear wriggled, but did not snap or bend.

Within a minute, the blood was rushing to Volibear's head. Tucking his back, the Ursine struggled to reach the rope that bound his foot to the tree. Still garbed in his armor of the Thunder Lord, the task was too much for a hulk of his size; it gave him too little mobility, and parts of his darkly-furred body got pinched between the gaps.

Grumbling under his breath, Volibear fought his growing nausea. He tugged off his yellow-winged helmet and golden shoulderpads, tossing them toward a tightly-packed row of piney bushes to minimize damage. He had taken off one armguard and was halfway through removing the other when he caught a glimpse of something white moving quickly nearby. With a start, the Ursine jerked his head up and stared, but saw nothing, not even so much as the rustle of a blade of grass. "Who comes?" growled the chieftain, cracking one hand into a fist. "Get me down from here. I will be in your debt... if you have had no part of this."

Nothing moved.

Volibear glowered hard for a long moment. His vision was starting to blur, and looking at the world upside-down was irritating him. Frowning, he continued undoing the bindings of his second armguard. He pulled it off and tossed it toward the rest of his armor.

From behind him, a clawed hand lashed out, snatching the armguard from out of the air with a resounding thunk. Volibear took in a sharp breath through his nose. The Ursine twisted and jerked his body, rotating around to set eyes upon his assailant. His jaw opened, shock quickly changing to fury as recognition set in.

"Pridestalker."

With a loud snort, Rengar tossed the gold-plated armguard from one hand to the other and back again. His expression was nonplussed, his one good eye half-closed in bored disdain. Like Volibear, the white lion was still garbed in his armor from the fight, and streaks of blood still matted the leather and stained the long metal talons extending out from his glove. He said nothing, merely watching the dangling Ursine.

"Is this your trap?" Volibear demanded, writhing about frantically in the air. The branch overhead moaned. "Do you think me another of your trophies? Untie me now, Pridestalker, or you will see why they call me the Thunder's Roar."

Rengar's expression scarcely changed. "You flatter yourself, bear," the hunter stated plainly. Pursing his lips, Rengar gave Volibear's armguard a final look, then cast it aside without a further thought. "You are no trophy. You're like an overgrown cub, to fall for such a simple trap." Rengar snorted again, the corners of his mouth pulling up into a slight smirk. "I thought 'wisdom guided you'."

With a bestial roar that shook the trees, Volibear clenched his massive paws into fists. As he opened them, sparks of yellow-white lightning danced along his padded fingers and gathered on his claws. Snarling, Volibear lashed at the air toward Rengar, sending jolts of lightning scattering in the feline's direction. Blinded, he squinted against the light, but did not deter himself. He followed with a second swipe, with a crackle of blinding energy and sizzling smoke.

When the last of the lightning bursts had faded, Volibear creaked open his eyes, expecting to be met with the sight of a fried cat and assaulted by the smell of burnt fur. Instead, he saw only the grass and the bottoms of tall trees.

 _Where is he?_ The Ursine shifted, kicking his unbound foot upward to twist himself around and get a better look of the area. The branch moaned above, but the jungle was otherwise silent. _Did I hit him so hard he scattered to the wind?_ Volibear wondered, entreating the possibility. _So it seems, even a bound Ursine is a match for-_

A flurry of movement. Volibear instinctively turned his head toward the blur, just in time to have a white-furred knee slam into his nose. With a sputtering roar, Volibear lurched back, one hand swiping in front of him as the other went up to clasp over his face. Rengar effortlessly leapt back out of range of the larger champion, his one-eye half-closed and vaguely amused.

"You're wasting my time, bear," the Pridestalker snarled. He had withdrawn his bola and was casually spinning it around his wrist. "I wasn't planning on killing you. Don't give me an excuse to rethink that."

"Liar!" Volibear scowled, wiping his wet black nose clean. He shook his head, claws twitching as his body tensed. "A liar, and a fool. All in the League know of your 'hobby', Pridestalker. Collecting mementos of kills, immortalizing your prey. You are a vain cub. Release this trap, and perhaps I will find mercy for a conniving scavenger as yourself."

Rengar smirked. He flipped the bola into the air and snatched it with the other hand. "It's hard to sound tough when you're upside-down like that, isn't it?" The leonine hunter sighed, taking a step closer to his ensnared rival. The Ursine instinctively struck, but hit only air. "Bear, I'll say it again, and you'll do well to listen. I'm not going to kill you. I don't know how this place works." Rengar gestured toward the south, indicating the resurrecting platform. This was both the entryway and exiting point for participants in the league... and was the location upon which fallen champions were once more given life in the middle of a game. "If I kill you here, you may end up back at your den. And leave me without my catch."

"It does not work like that," Volibear growled, though in truth he was uncertain.

Rengar rolled his eye. "Are you trying to convince me to kill you?" His tone was droll. When Volibear didn't reply to that, the lion shook his head, his dreaded mane shifting. "No, bear. Even if I knew it would work, I would not kill you. You fought like a dragon." Rengar flipped his bola up once more, catching it in mid-air and swinging it playfully around his fingers. "I hope to fight alongside you one day."

Volibear growled. He twisted, kicking the air with his unbound foot and trying once more, in vain, to break free. The blood was rushing to his head, and his vision was starting to blur. "Insolent kitten," the Chosen of the Storm snarled. "I will never fight alongside you."

"Tell that to me in the afterglow."

Volibear blinked, not comprehending. His maw stretched open, but the words caught in his throat. Rengar, in turn, slung his bola over his shoulder and raised his left hand, revealing in full the long, sharp prongs of the metal claw.

"I have something different in mind for you, bear. I'm going to mate you."

Volibear sputtered his astonishment. He stared wide-eyed at the smirking great cat, shaking his head in disbelief. Rengar stood watching, letting his words sink in. Silence reigned for several long moments, without even so much as the creak of the branch overhead to break it. Volibear remained still, up until the moment he spoke.

"I am waiting for the punchline, Pridestalker."

"Not a joke," the lion replied, shrugging his shoulders. "You aren't going to tell anyone. Who would you?" Rengar swept his right paw outward, palm upward. "You're too proud, bear. That's half the reason I chose you in the first place." His teeth showed as his maw pulled into a grin.

"Depraved cur," Volibear snarled. His thrashing redoubled. He swiped at the air desperately, mustering up small crackles of electricity that faded within seconds. He had exhausted himself during that last barrage, and his mental acuity had dulled over the minutes with the blood rushing to his head. He was dizzy, and it was only partially from Rengar's blasphemous threat. "Even were you female, I would not touch you, save to rend your head from your shoulders!"

Once again, Rengar rolled his eye. He grimaced at the writhing warrior. "Seems to me you don't have a choice," the lion mused. He tapped at his chin with the tip of his talon. "So I'll give you one. If you promise you will not attack me, I will let you down from there." He canted his head. "Fair?"

Volibear snarled, showing his captor his teeth. After a moment, his expression softened, weariness seeping into his eyes. It seemed like a long time before the Ursine nodded his head, closing his eyes in shame.

Rengar ran his lips along his chops. He looked up at the rope keeping Volibear tethered to the tree. His legs tensing, the hunter sprang up nearly a dozen feet into the air. With one clean swipe, he cut straight through the rope. Volibear tumbled with a loud roar, hitting the ground on his hands and dropping onto all fours.

Rengar landed on his toe-heavy feet, and Volibear wasted no time in charging. Springing upward, the mighty bear bound across the grass, lunging for his assailant.

His speed was surprising, but Rengar's was blinding. Anticipating Volibear's attack, Rengar snatched off a bola on his belt and swept it toward the larger champion's ankles. The Thunder Lord stumbled forward as the projectile swirled around his legs and bound his feet together. With a roar as confused as it was enraged, Volibear continued forward, his momentum carrying him toward the lion.

Rengar leapt up high, and Volibear toppled to the ground beneath him. He slammed down hard on the Ursine's back and pushed him into the dirt. Wasting no time, the hunter yanked out a second bola and crouched, wrapping it around Volibear's right wrist and moving to bind this to his left.

Naturally graceful as he was, it was hard for Rengar to keep balance. The bear writhed beneath him like a great bucking bronco. Volibear rolled over as best he could in his prone position, swiping upward and landing a sharp frenzied blow along the side of Rengar's neck. The lion reared back, grunting in pain. Volibear seized the opportunity, slamming his free hand down upon the ground and pushing upward, knocking Rengar off of his back.

The hunter landed in an unsteady crouch, his clawed hand gripping the grass to keep from toppling. He watched Volibear furiously squirming about, biting and scratching to try to get the cord undone. Rengar's predatory eyes widened, and he lunged once again. He shoulderchecked the Ursine, ramming him back onto his side. Volibear tried to lash out in retaliation, but Rengar grasped him tightly by the wrist. The lion then jumped up onto the the larger male's back, still gripping him by the arm. He punched forward past Volibear's shoulder with his clawed left hand, bringing the razorlike metal talons up to the Thunder Lord's jugular.

The great bear's struggling stopped the moment he felt the cool, sharp tip. His eyes widened, and he swallowed; the lump pressed uncomfortably against the talons. He was helpless to resist as Rengar worked his left arm out from under him; it had gone numb from his own bulk.

From there, it was a simple matter for Rengar to tied Volibear's right wrist to his left. The bear collapsed onto the jungle ground, exhausted and nauseous. Volibear writhed on the jungle floor, growling deep in his chest, his hands bound tightly below his shoulderblades, legs tied at the ankles. Rengar stood atop his victim for one proud moment. Then he dropped to Volibear's back, sidled up to his ear, and spoke, voice halfway between a growl and a purr.

"You lied to me," Rengar whispered. "I thought you to be more honorable than that." He reached his neck in and nibbled on the prone bear's ear. "At least you are as predictable as expected."

"Pridestalker," Volibear murmured. His deep, gruff voice struggled to retain its dignity. He turned, struggling to look at Rengar over his shoulder. "Do not do this. A willing female will lie with you, no matter your animal appearance. Strength speaks."

"As do you, and too much," Rengar snorted. "I don't want 'a willing female', bear. I want you. I have _earned_ you."

Volibear growled, though it lacked fury. "The Ursine frown upon rape, Pridestalker. You will find me an unwilling partner."

"We'll see," Rengar snarled. He bit Volibear's black ear one last time, then pushed away from the black-furred creature's neck. With a series of snaps and twists, Rengar removed both weapons from his hands. He cast them aside, then smirked down at Volibear's head. "You should try to enjoy it, bear. You could stand to loosen up a bit."

The lion's eyes dropped to Volibear's back. The Thunder Lord was mostly bare by now, having stripped off most of his clothing while ensnared. Thick metal leggings still covered his rump and part of his thighs, with only a hole encarved for his short round tail. "Where should I start..." Rengar toed at the leggings for a moment ponderously. "Ah, of course," the lion growled contentedly, cutting a gaze down the bear's legs. "Why don't we get you in the mood?"

Rengar stepped across Volibear's back and sat down on the bear's rump. The lion's tail flickered, anticipating. Volibear craned his neck to see what was going on, but couldn't look past his thick shoulders. "What are you doing?" he demanded, and to his credit, there was no fear in his voice.

"Your paws," Rengar replied. Leaning forward, he gripped Volibear's legs above the shins and pulled them up, bending him at the knee. Volibear fought in vain to escape the lion's grasp. Rengar reached around the Ursine's bound ankles with his left hand, keeping him still, and took a good, long look.

Volibear's hindpaws were huge, each one easily as big as the lion's head. They were heavily cushioned, with two huge dark brown pads upon each sole and smaller ones marking each of his four toes. Rengar tilted his head down at them, marveling for a moment as Volibear's toes twitched, squirming to get out of the lion's hold.

"Your paws," Rengar repeated, sidling into a more comfortable position. "Have you ever had them rubbed?" When Volibear didn't reply, the Pridestalker continued on. "Didn't think so. You ice-bears don't seem like the sort to 'massage and tickle'." Amused, Rengar began to pluck the pieces of grass out from between Volibear's pads. "A shame." Volibear's pawpads were smooth and tough, but even without his metal talon, Rengar's claws were sharp. He dug in, not enough to draw blood, but enough for the bear to feel through the tough pads. He then held the larger male's foot with both hands, cradling it on either side and rubbing hard with his thumbs. "Try to enjoy it, bear. Maybe next time, you can rub mine."

"There will be no next time," Volibear growled. His voice was fierce, but internally, his mind was reeling. There was no denying it. Volibear was angry and humiliated, the bindings rubbed at his ankles, and the ground smelled of dirt and blood. He didn't want to admit that the feeling was pleasurable, and at first, it was not. He had not been touched down there since he was a cub, and it was initially unsettling. His toes twitched, and he squirmed to struggle out of Rengar's grip. The lion had moved to his other foot by now, digging his thumbs deep into his pads.

A minute passed, and Volibear uncomfortably had to admit to himself that the massage felt good. Real good. His heart was pumping too fast and he was too angry at Rengar to be relaxed, but, unable to escape or even move much, he couldn't deny to himself that it gave him some comfort. He had finished a long battle less than an hour ago, and had spent most of the time between then and now walking around. The rest of his body was tense and agitated, and it was hard to keep his face off the ground. But his paws were sore, and the rub was just what they needed.

As Rengar moved up to stroke the bear's toes, a quiet grunt escaped the Ursine's chest before he could catch the noise in his throat. The lion paused, glancing over his shoulder with his good eye. "Did I hit a nerve?"

"Stop this, Pridestalker," Volibear grunted into the grass. He writhed around, trying to look up over his shoulder at the hunter atop him. "I am no witless cub to be... pampered, and massaged."

"Well, you're certainly not a cub," Rengar replied, shrugging his shoulders and turning back to Volibear's feet. He leaned in and sniffed the bear's soles. They smelled mostly of grass and dirt, but with his sensitive sense of smell, Rengar could detect the trace of musk - the distinctly masculine smell Rengar could only presume was shared by all Ursine males.

Holding Volibear's hindpaws in place with one arm, the leonine warrior leaned in and started licking the Ursine's right foot. Rengar's tongue was rough and scratchy, easily felt even through the tough pads. Within seconds, another soft moan escaped Volibear. His toes wiggled pleasantly against Rengar's lips as the bear made another feeble attempt at escaping. The lion redoubled his efforts, furiously lapping and nuzzling the soles of Volibear's hindpaws until he could hear the bear breathing hard. The hunter smirked, wondering if that sign of excitement meant what he thought it could.

"Do you see now, bear?" Rengar murmured, pulling his head back from Volibear's feet. They glistened with his saliva. "What other predator would give his prey such... royal treatment?"

"I am not your prey, Pridestalker," the dark-furred champion rumbled, his voice broken by slight gasps for air. Despite his seething fury for the lion and his increasingly uncomfortable position, Volibear found he kept imagining the eager tongue of a big husky female of his race, sucking his toes and worshipping him zealously. Only once Rengar stopped and spoke did Volibear realize, to his horror, that there was tightness welling up around his groin. Snarling, the bound Thunder Lord spat back at him, "And once I am free and have clawed your body to shreds, I-"

"Shut it, bear," Rengar sighed. He stood up and slammed his foot down upon Volibear's back, silencing the Ursine. "You don't want me to gag you. _I_ don't want to gag you. I'd rather hear you roar."

Volibear's nostrils flared. He opened his mouth to speak, but the words died in his throat as he felt something heavy and hard hit him in the back of his neck. It toppled off him and to the side, and the bear blinked down at short leather leggings. It took him a moment to understand what had happened, and another moment to muster the urge to crane his neck around to see.

Rengar stood naked from the waist down upon Volibear's back. His erection jut proudly outward, though the Ursine could spare only a momentary glance before the lion shifted out of sight. A moment later, he felt Rengar's strong paws gripping him by the side of his thigh and forcing him over onto his back. Naturally, he struggled in the Pridestalker's grasp, but couldn't help but be rolled over. He writhed with arms tied behind his back, staring up at Rengar's toned body. The one-eyed creature was grinning toothily, gently running the tips of his fingers along his penis a couple feet over Volibear's chin.

"You still look so worried," Rengar muttered, shaking his head as though disappointed. "It doesn't suit you. Do you still think I'm going to kill you, bear?" When Volibear didn't reply, the lion shook his head. "Stubborn as a mule. You're fortunate that I like that about you."

"Pridest-" Volibear started, but froze as Rengar dropped down to his knees. The hunter stradled the bear around his thighs, delicately undoing the heavy metal plate around Volibear's groin. The Ursine tried to wriggle free, but pinned as he was, he could get little leverage. Rengar's sharp claws sheared through a series of leather clasps keeping the crotchplate bound together. Amidst a quiet, whining protest from the huge beast, Rengar peeled back the armor and revealed Volibear's crotch in full.

As was to be expected, Volibear was remarkably well-endowed. His black-furred scrotum dangled over his tailhole, each testicle large and distinctly visible. His sheathed malehood was mostly flacid, though there was a hint of pink just peeking out from the tip. Bound for hours within its metal prison, Volibear's crotch was musky and warm in a way his feet were not, and the scent assaulted Rengar's sensitive nose the moment the bear was undressed.

Volibear stared down his body in disbelief. He started to shake his head in warning, yet again struggling against his bindings. "Pridestalker," he whispered. "You must not-"

"Must not what?" Rengar reached out and pet Volibear's sheath, his hand gentler than the Ursine would have expected. He stroked the great bear with affection, the corners of his mouth tugging back into a wider grin. "I will make you enjoy this, bear."

"No," Volibear protested, and his head fell back onto the grass. He did not know what he expected, but it was not this. Rengar's fingers were soft and playful, barely tickling the fur scabbard housing his pride. Sometimes the lion would stroke lower and carress the bear's big testes, and the Ursine couldn't help but shift on his hands.

After some time, Volibear felt himself stiffening against the lion's touch. His penis slowly elongated out of its sheath, and Rengar moved to encourage it. The bound bear growled quietly, his teeth clenching as Rengar carressed his swelling head.

"There we go," Rengar mumured as Volibear was growing erect in his hand. Still fondling the Ursine's penis with his right hand, he reached out and rubbed around the bear's tummy with his left. Volibear must have liked it, because before he could stop himself, he thrust upward once into the hunter's fingers. His stomach was fuzzy and warm, pulled taut by his arms behind his back.

Before long, Volibear was fully aroused, his malehood extending up past his belly button. He was thick and long, appropriate for his size. He had not fully resigned himself to his fate, although his struggling had diminished and he seemed more confused than angry. Rengar's grip tightened around his length, and Volibear raised his head and looked up just in time to see the lion begin to pump him off. He had remained silent as long as he could, but as the masturbation started, Volibear could not keep inside a low, gruff moan.

"You're enjoying this, bear," Rengar remarked in his snarling tone. He started jerking Volibear off faster, his good eye watching the Ursine's dick intently. Every so often, the bear would thrust upward, and Rengar's smirk would grow a little wider. "Is this your first handjob?" The hunter himself was thoroughly erect, still stradling the supine bear with his thighs; the tip of his cock was about six inches away from the bear's scrotum. The lion was leaking pre - had been for several minutes now - but possessed the self-control to ignore his own arousal and focus on the bear's. For now.

After a few minutes, Rengar witnessed the sign he had been looking for. Volibear throbbed, and with it came a small bead of transparent precum, just dotting his cockhole. The lion glanced up toward his prey's face, but Volibear seemed unaware of the intensity of his own arousal. Rengar shifted now. He started to rise, only to lift his legs over each of Volibear's and kneel between his knees. The Ursine was still bound at the ankles, but he was large enough that the leonine hunter could nestle between his thighs. Rengar moved his head in closer to the Thunder Lord's groin. Rengar mused that if the bear was still willing to protest, it would have been a simple matter for him to ram his knee into the lion's side. But Volibear remained docile, staring down his light-furred body in fear or anticipation of Rengar's plans.

The Pridestalker slid his hand beneath Volibear's penis, cradling it. The bear shifted, and Rengar could feel the bear's thighs tensing around him. "You've given in, bear," the hunter growled, lowering his head closer to the Ursine's groin. "The prey knows his place. I should reward you for that."

Volibear opened his maw to respond, but all that escaped was a surprisingly loud groan as Rengar started to lick along the bear's length. Rengar's tongue was scratchy and rough; it would have been uncomfortable if not painful for a human, but Volibear was thick and tough-skinned, and the sensation along his penis was even more pleasureable than the lion's paw. The larger male stiffened in full, helplessly releasing more drips of pre. His thrusts came a little more often now, pushing his dick upward into the feline's face.

Rengar had to admit, to his leonine nose, Volibear's smell was even better up close. His musk was primal and pungent, and distinctly male; Rengar would have known the Ursine's sex by scent alone. Sandwiching the penis between his hand and his face, the lion kissed and lapped at Volibear's length, his other hand gripping the bear's side to keep himself steady against the Ursine's rocking.

Rengar made his way up the side of the bear's penis, only to come back down with it inside his maw. Volibear reacted. With a loud, helpless moan of pleasure, the Ursine tilted his head upward, arching his back as he thrust up into the lion. Rengar's mouth was warm and wet, and his tongue lapped eagerly at the precum gathering at the tip of the bear's penis. This only encouraged him to leaking more freely into Rengar's mouth. The lion didn't seem to mind; the taste was as good as the smell.

As he became more aroused, Volibear also grew louder. His grunts came more often now, gravely and deep, and Rengar could feel his body shake with each one. His eyes were tightly closed, his impressive row of sharp teeth clenched and showing. This pain was a pleasure Volibear had never known, and the predator in Rengar knew it.

Finally, Rengar could restrain himself no longer. His own dick was aching for attention. He gave Volibear's penis one last slobbery kiss before withdrawing his head. He puffed for air, staring up the bear's muscular body and up into his face. Volibear stirred, creaking one tired eye open to look down with hesitant confusion. "We aren't done yet, bear," Rengar promised, and then moved into place.

Volibear may have been one of the heaviest champions in the league, but Rengar was as strong as he was swift. Still on his knees, Rengar nestled forward and propped Volibear's thighs up onto his own, pressing the tip of his wet malehood against the Ursine's ballsack. The bear's warm furred legs squeezed him tight, but Volibear made no effort to harm the lion; he only groaned his puzzlement, straining to see what was going on. Rengar smirked. What more proof did he need that he had won?

"I know relaxing is a hard feat for you, bear," Rengar goaded, staring up Volibear's chest. The Ursine seemed lost. He squirmed a little, his glistening dick still thoroughly erect; it jut upward, parallel to Rengar's torso. "... Try."

With no further warning, Rengar gripped Volibear by the upper thighs and rammed himself right up into his tailhole. The Ursine let out a slobbery gasp, automatically humping his hips forward in a desperate move to accomodate the lion now inside of him. Rengar took advantage, pushing balls deep into the supine bear on the second thrust. Despite Volibear's size, he was a comfortable fit, and warm, too; Rengar grunted with pleasure, pulling back only to thrust forward again.

Volibear squirmed uncomfortably, his expression growing furious as he spat words of protest. It was too unfamiliar, having somebody that deep inside of him; he shook his head, struggling once again to separate himself from his assailant. "Pridestalker... I demand... you stop this," the Ursine snarled through his teeth, using his hands behind his back and his bound feet to try and inch away. Rengar gave him no quarter, still thrusting hard into him. The Thunder Lord's penis bobbled with every push. "You have gone too far. You can't... can...nnnn...nnnnggggghhh-"

With a sigh, Rengar pushed down on the Ursine's dick, sandwiching it between his hand and the bear's stomach. He rammed Volibear hard for a few seconds, then paused, remaining inside him. He reached out and began to stroke the bear off. "You're too high-maintenance, bear," Rengar muttered, openly irritated. "Next time, I'm going to make _you_ pamper _me_."

"No... next..." Volibear grunted, but then Rengar gripped him hard near his cockhead and started masturbating him furiously, and the gray-furred chieftain's response made way for open deep moans of pleasure. He could make no more attempt to mask his arousal.

The bear was placated, and Rengar grinned toothily. He clenched the Ursine's erection tight in his right paw, giving him leverage to resume humping into him, stronger and faster than before. His balls brushed along the bear's round fuzzy tail with each press. His left hand extended, rubbing the tips of his claws along Volibear's tight chest, made taut by his arms tied behind his back. Thoroughly aroused, the bear started to thrash around, ramming up into Rengar's grip and grinding his tailhole against the lion's hips.

Rengar didn't need to say it. They had crossed a milestone; Volibear was enjoying this. Though the Pridestalker was mostly silent, the bear was loud enough for the both of them, moaning and panting and gulping and slavering. His dick pulsed with every thrust, leaking voluminously from his tip. Rengar could feel his own precum dripping inside the Ursine, and his penis glided effortlessly within his tailhole.

As Rengar's climax neared, the Pridestalker pushed his body in closer. He stradled the bear's furry buttcheeks and leaned forward, hovering over his body. Volibear's erection shot upward and pointed at Rengar's chest. The lion was still jerking him off fiercely, and the Ursine's cocktip would sometimes brush along the soft white fur above Rengar's belly. The lion's free hand gripped Volibear near the armpits, steadying himself for his final thrusts.

Rengar snarled, his good eye narrowing intensely as he approached his threshold. He could feel his orgasm looming, and he growled, a backdrop against the bear's moaning. Rengar's thrusting pace slowed, but what it lacked in speed, it made up for in power. Volibear's big body was rocked with each forceful push. Just as Rengar was about to hit his climax, Volibear tilted his head back and roared, a primal, thunderous noise that shook the trees and Rengar, too.

It was too much. Rengar opened his toothy maw wide and echoed Volibear's roar. "Hnnnngggrrrrraaah!" He put all his strength into one mighty thrust, ramming as far up into the bear as he possibly could. The tip of his dick burst into wetness, and he felt himself fill the Ursine up with the first squirt. He grit his teeth and rammed again, shooting a second load into the bigger male, then a third. Milky white cum dribbled from Volibear's tailhole, trickling down and dripping onto Rengar's scrotum. The lion was still fondling the bear, carressing and stroking him wildly, savoring the feeling of his maleness.

Volibear panted for breath only to open wide and split the heavens with another thunderous roar. He buckled his hips upward against Rengar's paw, writhed on his hands, and pushed as hard as he could. Rengar realized what was happening just as it started. He looked down just in time to see the tip of the bear's penis explode in white, spitting out an enormous load of thick white cum into Rengar's padded fingers. With a mighty thrust, Volibear ejaculated again, and the semen shot past the lion's hand and coated his dark-furred chest.

The distinct scent of Volibear's sperm assaulted Rengar's nose, and, still cumming inside his prey, the Pridestalker watched with intense, lustful pride as Volibear climaxed. The bear's maw was wide open, his blue eyes slitted to nearly closed. His hips buckled automatically against Rengar's hand.

The third of the bear's shots hit Rengar along the cheek, narrowly missing his good eye. The lion groaned, smelling and tasting up close the salty, musky scent, the resolute _maleness_ of it all. He refocused his efforts, gripping Volibear near the head and masturbating him furiously, encouraging further squirts of hot cum. Volibear rolled his head backwards, stretching his throat taut just in time to coat it in his own fluid.

With a loud half-grunt half-sigh, Volibear pushed into Rengar's hand one last time. The last squirt of his seed dribbled from his tip and slid down onto the lion's fingers. For a minute or more, the two males stayed still, Rengar still firmly lodged up inside Volibear. Both were panting hard, with the lion hunched over the bear, visibly exhausted. His mane had become disheveled, and white hair draped over his shoulders and fell along his cheeks.

Finally, Rengar withdrew himself from Volibear's tailhole, only to lurch forward and collapse onto the bigger champion's chest. Puddles of semen squished between their bodies as Rengar slid up closer, pressing his groin up against the bear's. He snuck his muzzle up under Volibear's throat and lapped up some of the spunk congealing there. Volibear twitched, but didn't try to get away.

"Feel any better, bear?" Rengar growled pleasantly. He rose up over Volibear and pressed his wet nose against the bear's. "It was a good mating."

Volibear snorted into Rengar's face. He creaked one eye open and glowered at him tiredly. "Wasn't a true mating," Volibear growled. "There was no lightning."

Rengar stared down at the bear, his good eye narrow. He was still for a moment. Then he threw back his head and roared with laughter. "Next time, then!" the lion barked.

Volibear snarled, part of his upper lip curling as he bristled at the Pridestalker's works. "How many times must I say it, Pridestalker? There will be no next time."

Rengar smirked. He leaned in, and before the bear could shift away, he gave him a quick lick along the cheek. "You won't have a choice."

With that, Rengar pushed off of the bear and rose to his feet. He snatched up his leggings and stepped away. His head was low, and he brushed his fingers along his sperm-coated chest with disgust. Still bound on the ground, Volibear watched the lion's back without a word. It was the first real good look he had at his assailant. The Pridestalker's heavily braided mane draped down his toned body, stopping just before the base of his long, tufted tail. As though knowing the bear was watching, Rengar flicked his tail, revealing in full his toned, firm butt that -

Volibear snorted suddenly, shaking his head. _I will not see him this way_ , the Ursine thought. He grit his teeth and growled. "You have had your fun, Pridestalker. Release me."

Rengar stepped inside his leggings and was in the process of tying them. He turned, just glancing at Volibear out of the corner of his eye. "I could leave you there," the lion mused. "You did nearly spill your seed in my eye, bear. Very rude."

Volibear snarled. "Exit this jungle, and you leave me no choice but to explain to-"

"Yes, yes," Rengar interrupted, rolling his good eye. He turned toward the bear with a frown. "Though I must say, it would amuse me to no end to have a champion come upon you like this." He peered over the black-furred bear's body, bound and naked. A helpless grin tugged at the corners of his mouth. "What is that little one called? Teemo? He..." Rengar chuckled, loudly and boistrously. "He would have a heart attack, I wager. Or do you think he would take advantage of you?" The lion tossed his head up and roared with laughter now.

Volibear was not amused. "Pridestalker," he warned. "I am in no mood for jesting."

"No," Rengar agreed, wiping the makings of a tear out of his eye. "No, you're in the mood for a bath and a big fish. Isn't it so?" When Volibear didn't reply, the lion grinned. He stepped forward near the bear's legs. "Predictable." He grabbed the bola that bound the Ursine's ankles together with one hand. With the other, he reached out and pet the bottom of each of his padded feet, just enough to get Volibear squirming again. Then, unsheathing his claws, Rengar sheared right through the bola cord and freed Volibear's legs. The bear's toes stretched and flexed gratefully, and his legs already started to move apart. Before the bear could move to kick him, the lion leapt to one of Volibear's sides, dropped low, and - using both hands and one of his knees - rolled the black-furred beast onto his stomach. He clawed right through the bindings on his wrists, freeing up the naked bear entirely.

"Finally," Volibear roared. He slammed his palms down onto the ground and lurched himself up to his feet. Even disoriented, the Ursine was ready for a fight. He stomped harshly on the ground and turned with a roar. "Pridestalker," he snarled menacingly. "You are-"

Gone.

The bear's angry expression fell into confusion. His paws fell to his sides. He looked all around the area, padding over to get a better look into nearby brush. There was not even so much as lion prints in the mud. Rengar was gone.

Growling fiercely in his throat, Volibear stomped over to where his Thunder Lord gear had been tossed. He snatched up his crotchplate first, wondering how he'd explain the broken leather straps to his armorer.

"Next time," the Ursine grumbled to himself. _Next time, he will regret testing my patience. The storm comes unbidden, and he will not be able to weather it._

But first, a bath, and a big fish.

* * *

 **The author has accounts on** **FurAffinity as** **"peppygrowlithe" and on Sofurry as "Samhuinn".**

 **I hope you enjoyed the chapter!  
** **You have a good day!**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Scent of Prey, Part 2: Embrace the Storm**

by peppygrowlithe

He saw a flicker of movement, and in that moment acted on instinct as he had done a thousand times before. The river water sprang high as the great paw smashed its surface. He withdrew it as the water fell back in, a gray-scaled carp clenched tightly between the pads of his fingers and palm. Volibear snorted. The task was too simple to give him any triumph, but it was satisfying to know that a snack was moments away.

The mountains of the Freljord rose high, their bases lined by trees both pined and barren. Even in the warmest months, a constant sheen of snow graced the hills, and the skies were ever gray. To most of Runeterra's denizens, it was an inhospitable land of eternal winter; to a hardy few, it was home.

As the fish wriggled its last, Volibear picked himself up from the water's edge, smacking his lips and yawning silently. Moisture touched the tips of every one of his dark furs. He glanced over at the pile where his armor was set, and unbidden he felt the pride surge in his chest. He was naked, and the river water dripped from his body and matted his fur. He wet his fangs with a quick roll of the tongue and snorted once more, lumbering across the snow toward the golden armor of the Thunder Lord.

 _This rest has done me well_. He lumbered onto land, his huge hindpaws leaving wide tracks in the snow. _I will return to the League stronger than ever. What few doubt my claim as Chosen of the Storm will soon see reason, if they do not see me charge upon them first._

The thought caused him a small smile, though it faded in moments. He had in truth enjoyed his week off, though much of it had been spent dealing with his tribe. As the now-undisputed chieftain of the Ursine, he had spent many long hours reviving their battlebred culture and encouraging an alliance with Sejuani, a fellow champion of the League of Legends and the leader of the Winter's Claw tribe. It was a different sort of exhaustion than the one he felt when he quarreled for Summoners in front of men and mice. The League was a test of endurance and strength; the political back-and-forth was a test of wisdom and charisma. It was wearisome work, but he knew a shaman of the Ursine must be strong of mind as well as body, and it was a responsibility he carried without complaint.

Still, he appreciated these brief moments of solitude, where he could shed the burden of his armor and think of nothing but himself, the Freljord, and his eternal hunger. When these moments came, however, it would never be long before a visage formed in his mind. A shadowy, sneering face, with a glowing red eye and long sharp teeth.

The Pridestalker.

Volibear bristled, and he nearly squished his fish into pulp as the lion reappeared in his thoughts, not for the first time. With it came the usual swell of anger, of indignation, of rage and regret, and the subsequent need to keep those emotions down. _With my return to the League, so too will return my need to confront that beast._

No others knew of the events that had transpired months ago between the lion and the bear, how Rengar had tied the Ursine up and bred him without consent. The memory infuriated him, filled him with humiliation and shame and other emotions he had no words for. He had kept silent on the matter. Had the Pridestalker spoken of it to another? Had someone been spying on their rutting? Volibear did not know, but he suspected not. He had not been treated any differently, with any less respect or fear. Yordles still quivered when he approached. Even the most demonic and vicious of his fellow champions gave him fair breadth. It was as though the encounter had never occured.

Why, then, was he reminded of it every day?

Volibear snarled, stamping his great foot into the snow. _No_ , he commanded himself. _I will not think of this now. Night comes soon, and with it the Freljord's embrace. I must-_

He heard a rustle, and he turned. The frost-touched branches of nearby shrubbery glistened in the fading light. The Ursine scanned the area, but, seeing nothing, shook his head and turned back to his armor. He had likely heard a rabbit or a fox, but it made no difference if it were in fact a hungry wolf or angry boar watching him at this moment. It would not attack, and if it did, he would strike it down with one mighty blow. No mere beast could stand against the Chosen of the Storm.

A chilling wind ran down the river, and despite himself, Volibear frowned. His was a body bred for intense chill; he had been raised to endure the cruellest winters, and he wondered why he should even notice the bite of this breeze. _The warmth of the League's lodging has softened me_ , he realized with a shake of his head.

Gathering up his armor, Volibear scoured the area once more. The armor of the Thunder Lord could absorb a great deal of cold, but it would stick to his fur if he put it on without warming up first. He had claimed a cavern some hundred yards out earlier in the day, and he walked toward it now with his equipment piled between his massive black-furred arms and the dead fish acting as a cherry on top. He walked on, past massive trees of pine, around wide hills and over slippery rocks. The wind beat at his ears, a constant rush of sound, and he heard his heavy feet plodding loudly in the snow crunching the grass. Otherwise, it was silent.

He came across a bush and chose to push through it. Perhaps if he had not been carrying so much, he might have seen the trap that lay in wait for him. As his foot came down upon the circle of rope, it caught around his ankle and tightened, snaring him within it. The Ursine let out a great surprised roar as he tumbled to the ground, landing heavily on his chest and stirring up a great cloud of snow. His equipment tumbled forward, spraying this way and that before him. He growled his rage, rolling over onto his back. His naked body thrashed and his right leg kicked with all his might, but the rope had him securely bound.

Scowling, the bear rose into a sitting position. He looked around precariously, his blue eyes narrow as he scanned the area. He saw nothing unusual, heard nothing beyond the babbling of the stream and of the everpresent wind in his ears.

He shook his head. Lurching forward, he hurriedly tugged at the rope with his massive fingers, black claws picking at the yarn. When it did not loosen, he snarled, slamming that same claw down to with intent to shred clear through the twines. As his palm hit the snowy ground, Volibear stared with rising indignation and fury when he found his claws, nails that had more than once cleaved through stone, were unable to pierce the rope. He struck again and again, but could not cause even a fray.

"Some fool hunter's trap," he muttered, his rage giving way to uncertainty. Snares were not unheard of in the Freljord, for the human tribes were forever wanting of the land's bounty, but their traps were metallic, sharp-toothed devices that could nearly pierce a stag's leg to the bone. Volibear didn't doubt he would have been able to pry himself free from a trap like that - perhaps amidst some blood - and he found himself begrudgingly impressed that this seemingly more simplistic trap was more effective than the jaws of a typical bear trap. Mere metal, he could bend. This material was unbreakable.

He pulled at the knot, he sawed at the yarns, he tugged with all his might with both arms and leg, but even the great Chosen of the Storm could not sever this binding. _What is this made of? This is stronger than chain. I am left with one option._

Lifting his dark-furred arm toward the sky, the sitting bear raised his lips into a snarl. He heard the thrum of energy in the air, felt the electricity crackle and tug at the tips of his furs, saw the streaks of purple electricity coiling up toward his palm. He held it high, relishing in his strength.

Distracted by his own power, he did not hear the quiet thumps of padded feet coming up behind him until it was too late. He turned, just in time to feel the sharp knee smash into his chin. The force of the strike knocked him back onto his rump with a cry. "Ungh!" The lightning he had summoned crackled and leapt up to the clouded skies, fizzling in the air. He roared, brandishing his claws as he turned his torso and laid eyes upon his assailant. His grinding teeth slowly parted as his jaw began to drop, unable to believe what he saw.

"Pridestalker..."

The lion stood tall, fur white as the snow, one eye red as dawn. Tendrils of braided hair coiled down his back, coming to a bladed end near the base of a long, thinly-haired tail. He crossed his toned arms over his red-clad chest. Leather and metal covered much of his body, though signs of wear and tear were abundant. Flecks of rust dotted the blades that protruded from his pauldrons, and the cloth was frayed around the leggings. The hunter had been through much. His good eye half-closed in disdain, his mouth creased into a disapproving frown. He looked over the trapped Ursine, canting his head one way, then the other. He began to snarl.

"The people of Zaun have a saying about fooling someone twice, bear. Have you heard it?"

Volibear snapped his jaw shut. His eyes blazed with fury as he slammed his hands into the ground. His fingers dug deep into the snow and the frozen ground as he pulled. He hurtled himself forward, seeking to pounce the predator and crush him once and for all. But the anklebinding caught him before his hindpaw was a foot off the ground. It pulled taut, and the Ursine collapsed onto his big belly with limbs splaying. Snow flew up in a cloud around him.

Rengar tilted his head up and barked his laughter. Arms still crossed, he began to approach the fallen Ursine, his bare feet leaving pawprints in the snow. Clenching his teeth, Volibear looked up, glowering at the approaching creature. He swiped at the predator's ankles, but Rengar kept just out of the bear's reach with mocking ease.

"You haven't changed, bear. Still easier to trick than a blind cub. To think they call you Chieftain. Tell me, what if I had meant you harm?"

"Release me, Pridestalker," Volibear spat. He pushed his paws against the ground, lowering his eyes. "Your motive is transparent. But I will not let your despicable whims transgress a second time."

He craned his back as he started to rise to his knees, but Rengar moved too fast. The lion sprang forward, landing with a resounding thump on the bear's back that knocked him back onto his stomach. Volibear thrashed on the ground, arching his back to swipe blindly at the predator on top of him. Even prone, Volibear could feel the predator staggering as the Ursine's massive paws thumped him by the thigh, the leg, the side. Volibear gripped the ground and started once again to push himself up and gain more leverage over the lion on his back, but he froze in an instant the moment he felt something cold and sharp brushing along his scrotum.

"Relax, bear," Rengar growled from behind him, and understanding slowly dawned. Volibear sucked in breath through grit teeth, his eyes widening as he froze. He felt the hunter's talons scraping gingerly, casually, threateningly along his ballsac. "For your own good. Neither of us want me to do anything drastic."

Volibear was silent, his heart thumping in his ears. He shook his head finally, mustering every scrap of courage he had into his deep and rumbling voice. "You don't have the guts, Pridestal - hnngh..!"

The increase in pressure on his scrotum was slight but noticeable. He felt the lion scratching a little deeper across the furred surface, digging his pointer finger between his two balls.

"I do," the lion responded, though he sounded almost bored. "I could, and if you insist on making this difficult for me, I will. I could leave you for dead out here, and nobody would discover your body for days."

"They would find you."

"How?" Rengar snorted. The metallic touch of his clawed weapon lifted. A moment later, Volibear could feel the lion's paw carressing him, so gentle it was tickling. "I know how to cover my tracks. What reason would anyone have to blame me for your bloody demise?"

Volibear grunted. He shifted his weight, but Rengar moved with him, keeping the bear's heavy ballsac dripping onto his open palm. "Will you see no reason, Pridestalker? Release me. I..."

The bear trailed into silence, but Rengar leapt upon it. Volibear could not see his face, but he heard the sinister smile in the feline's voice. "You what, bear? You _beg_ of me?" He snickered, froze, then began to laugh. "Oh, try it. It couldn't hurt your chances, could it?"

Volibear grumbled, wriggling around again. He tried to pull up onto his knees again, and this time, Rengar let him. The lion slid his hand further up his scrotum, brushing the tips of his fingers along the larger creature's black-furred sheath. "The Ursine do not plead, Pridestalker."

"Of course not. Pity." He heard the sound of something being removed, and he craned his neck to try to see. He barely caught sight of the hunter's dangling bolas, and he grimaced, his shoulders raising. "You may not beg, bear, but I know you can obey. Lie down and stay still."

Volibear did not comply. His bare knees ground against the snowy grass, and his powerful arms locked straight. He remained still, stubborn, defiant.

Rengar stood up, his padded fingers brushing along the bear's crotch as he rose. He paced around the bound chieftain's hindquarters, tapping his chin with a frown. After a moment, he placed his hands on the Ursine's lower back. He rubbed and prodded, massaging just above the base of his short tail.

"What are you doing?" Volibear demanded, struggling to see over his broad shoulders.

"Looking for something," Rengar muttered. His fingers slid over the coarse hair above the bear's buttocks. "There's a nerve that - here it is." With that, the lion reared up only to come smashing down. He rammed his elbow just above the Ursine's tail and ground it in, gritting his teeth from the effort. Volibear spat out a loud and choked cry. His limbs gave way beneath him, sending him sprawling back down onto his stomach. The lion wasted no time in settling down on the bear. He stradled him, butt on top of butt, facing the back of the bear's head.

Volibear grunted and growled, feebly attempting to swipe at the lion. His noisy protest grew only louder when he found he was partially paralyzed; he could hardly move his back, and his legs were nonresponsive. Anger swelled up within him.

"You cur!" he snapped, trying with all his might to wriggle but mustering only a lackluster rocking motion. "What trickery is this? Is it not enough that y-"

"Shut it." Rengar's hips gyrated around the bear's sides, settling comfortably into place. Once he felt secure atop his mount, he leaned forward, reaching for the bear's arms. He picked each one up in turn, shaking them, testing their weight. He raised them up over the Ursine's head with unhuried deliberation, then used the bolas to tie him securely at the wrists. Moving with quick precision, the lion reached out with the other end of the bola. He secured it quickly to the roots of the closest bush, tying the bear to it. Volibear thrashed, and Rengar actually helped him, attempting along with the Ursine to tug the shrub free. Their combined efforts could not dislodge it, and Rengar smirked.

Volibear let out a low whimper, squirming as much as he could. His chin was buried in the snow, and flakes swirled up in a cloud every time he snorted or panted. Feeling was already returning to his lower legs. He could feel the grass scraping beneath his legs as he regained some control of his limbs, but it was too late. By now, three of them were bound.

Rengar snickered at his prey's plight. He leaned forward until he was lying down on the Ursine's back and nestled in close, rubbing his cheek along the bear's scruff and breathing on the back of his ear. Volibear was the larger of the two males by far, and Rengar could only just touch the tips of his claws together as he wrapped them around the Chosen's chest, his inner elbows nestled firmly into the bigger male's pits. The weight of the bear's bulk pinned his arms to the ground.

"Have you been thinking about last time, bear?"

"Rrrrrrrrrr..."

"I figured as much. I would have thought you would have reflected enough to have learned your lesson." The lion snuck his head forward. He bit down on the lobe of the bear's ear and held it tight. It tugged as Volibear struggled to pull away, but the Pridestalker's grip was strong. "Prey must know its place. Fight, protest, struggle, and your insolence will be punished. You don't have to be without pain for me to get what I want out of you. You don't even have to be alive."

Volibear swallowed. He tried once again to turn his head away. This time, Rengar let him, but only so he could bury the bridge of his muzzle against the bigger male's taut neck. He nuzzled him with mocking affection. Even out here in the frigid Freljord, Rengar could feel the intense heat seeping out from the dark bear's fur. A quiet growl welled up deep in his chest, an almost imperceptive thrum against the snarls and indignant snaps of the Ursine beneath him.

"You are wretched," Volibear spat, still struggling to move his head away. His big belly grinded against the snow-covered grass. "I do not understand your - obsession with me. I have spoken it before-"

"Yes, bear, over and over. You talk too much."

But Volibear continued on, heedless of the lion's previous warnings, even as he felt the tips of the predator's sharp claws starting to sink into his chest. "You are a champion of the League. You will find a thousand willing partners, male or female. Even an Ursine may go to you were they desperate enough."

Rengar pulled back, his claws raking across the bear's chest. He retreated from the bear's neck only to bring his maw back down and clamped down hard on the bear's scruff, eliciting a small whine from the prone champion. He repositioned himself, pushing his groin hard just below the base of the bear's stubby tail, and Volibear could feel the gradual swell beneath the lion's leggings bumping against it.

Still biting his captive, Rengar began to undress himself. Volibear struggled to see, and caught only out of the corner of his eye the articles of clothing as they came off: his razorbladed armlets, his spiked pauldrons, his leather ankleguards. It took less than a minute. Now exposed to the elements, Rengar nestled in back close to the bear, his erection sliding up between the larger male's furred buttcheeks and poking at his stump of a tail.

He let go of the Ursine's scruff, his voice a low warning growl. "I do not relish repeating myself, bear." His sharp claws traced a line starting just above the bear's exposed armpits and heading down to his hips. "I do not want a willing partner. I want you. I have tricked you, bound you, captured you. I have _earned_ you, and I will do with you as I please. Your survival is dependent upon my whim. You have control of only one thing."

Volibear grimaced. He hesitated to reply, but Rengar kept his silence. It hung in the air between them, before at last, the chieftain chomped at the bit. "What is that?"

Rengar grinned, and his response was immediate. "How much you enjoy this. Isn't that obvious?" He shook his head, and his chin brushed along the furs of Volibear's back. "You're simple, bear. That's why this works."

With that, the lion peeled himself off of the bear's back. He pushed himself up onto his knees and from there onto his feet. He stood upon the prone bear's back, pacing around, his erection strong even in the Freljord wind. "Now, where do I start? Hm." He extended one of his hindpaws, and even as the bear wriggled, he kept his balance on one foot as the other poked at the bound one's rear. "I could take you as you are. Maybe flip you over. Oh, or I could start as I did last time." He stepped forward and dropped into a crouch, perching himself on the bear's rump. He looked down at the Ursine's massive hindpaws, upturned with pawpads exposed. He grinned as he reached out, brushing the backs of his fingers along one of the soles and watching the bear's leg twitch in response.

"So many choices," Rengar murmured, pushing himself back up to his feet. He strolled along the bear's back indolently, taking his time as he feigned to think hard about his next course of action. "Yet, I seem to remember us having a deal. Last time, we agreed you would rub my hindpaws this time. Am I remembering that right?"

Volibear snarled. Comprehending the precariousness of his situation had dulled much of his ire, and while he was not afraid of the predator on his back, he knew that discretion would see him through this better than indignation or intimidation. Even so, he could not keep the rage out of his tone as he barked back, "We agreed upon nothing, Pridestalker. I have no desire to give you any pleasure."

"Bear," Rengar sighed, rolling his good eye. He stepped toward the bear's head and sat down upon him, stradling his scruff. His plump erection slid up behind the bear's neck, his inner thighs brushing along his ears. "You are a fool." Clamping Volibear's fuzzy head between his legs, Rengar began to ruffle his hair with feigned affection. He heard and felt the bear growl with fury and humiliation, and it only caused him to smile more. "I passed you the chance to escape. Perhaps if you had agreed, I would have untied your hands. You could have struck at me then. Tried to escape. Used your lightning magic. Instead, you insist upon this... stubborn, tiresome denial."

Volibear frowned anxiously. He made feeble attempts to move his head away from the lion's kneading claws, but by and large was helpless to resist the predator's petting. He felt Rengar shift, and his eyes jerked to his left as he spied the feline's toe-heavy footpaw creeping toward his face. He took in a sharp breath of air just as it lifted and smeared against his cheek, rubbing the snow and bits of grass against his face.

Volibear tried to move his head away, groaning with shame, but Rengar moved his foot to close the distance. The lion sniggered, watching with rapt interest as Volibear had no choice but to rub the side of his face against the aggressive paw. Desire coarsed up the predator's body, and he felt his hips plunging forward against the back of the bear's furry head, his erection sandwiched comfortably between it and his own lithe belly. He gripped the hair on the bear's head and forced him to remain still. "Now rub. And no teeth, or I'll snip off your balls and hang them on my wall for a trophy."

Volibear growled, scrunching his face up against the foot dragging itself along his face. He let off a quiet sigh, closed his eyes, and turned. He pressed his cold nose against the biggest of the lion's footpads and took a small sniff before he felt the paw pushing against his muzzle. The scent was not unpleasant; the lion smelled predominantly of snow and dirt, though Volibear could sense between his toes something distinctive, a faint musky odor, wild, masculine. It was not what Volibear had expected, and he found himself sniffling with a little more intrigue as his crept between toes and was clenched beneath them.

Initially, Rengar did the brunt of the work. He forced his hindpaw against the bear's face vigorously, mercilessly, denying the Ursine a chance to breathe air that was not covered in his scent. His good eye opened slightly once Volibear's protesting slowed. His grip on the bear's fur lessened, and he began to instead pat the Ursine soothingly, encouragingly. His aggression diminished; instead of forcing his foot forward, he responded to Volibear's movements. His toes splayed as that cold nose touched them and tried to wiggle in between the cracks, and his arch pulled taut as it brushed along the Ursine's mouth. Rengar actually spat out a soft laugh as he felt the bear's lips purse and kiss his sole, and he pet him more.

"You see, bear? I reward prey that knows its place."

Volibear snorted, rolling his eyes. He turned his head and suckled the waist of the lion's padded foot, then lowered his nose and made for the instep, grumbling all the while. He felt the sting of humiliation in his face and in his chest, and his wrists and ankles were starting to chafe. He was uncomfortable and livid, but he was also hungry, and the more he sniffed and licked at the lion's paw, the more he found he begrudgingly liked the taste. The Pridestalker's scent was almost peppery, but it was subtle, not pungent. His pawpads were softer than Volibear would have expected, and they squished under his lips and against his cheeks as he nuzzled them. He did not like the lion stroking his hair, but it was better than being tugged and scratched, so he endured it.

Still, he had no intention of letting Rengar know that he was enjoying any part of this, so he kept quiet and dutiful, rubbing the lion's left foot as best he could. He didn't see the Pridestalker's right foot until it was already smushing against his cheek. He grumbled but complied without being commanded, turning to attend to this new paw.

Rengar clamped his toes around the bear's black nose. He snickered, and they wriggled. His erection squished against the back of the Chosen's head as his hips ground against him. "That's a good bear," he grumbled pleasantly, closing his good eye and lifting his head. His fingers tightened around the larger male's hair as he humped. "I've been tracking you for days now. It's been a long trek." He slid his right sole up the bear's face, forcing his heel up against his mouth; the other foot bumped at the Ursine's left ear. "Next time, perhaps we'll try it without the ropes."

Volibear bristled. He shook his head, spitting out the lion's paw and craning his neck to stare up at him. "There will be no-"

Using his foot, Rengar jostled him in the cheek. "No next time, I know. I don't like repeating myself, bear, but the way you repeat yourself is much more grating." He kicked the prone champion one more time, eliciting a surprised yelp from the chieftain that grew into a rumbling roar. He set his feet to the bear's shoulders and stood up on his broad and musculed back again. He tapped the bear beneath him a couple times with his big toe, then lightly leapt from him and landed in the grass.

Rengar dropped to his knees. He wrapped his toned arms around the Ursine's left leg, nestling his arm comfortably underneath the mighty bear's genitals. Volibear squirmed and grit his teeth, but did not protest even as Rengar spoke. "Roll over," he commanded, then began to tug. Volibear did not comply immediately, even as he felt his great bulk slowly but surely being lifted. His leg tensed as he prepared to protest, to kick, to thrash, to knee the Night Hunter in the face - just as he felt the sharpness of the lion's claw just barely grazing along his inner thigh. He swallowed audibly. His hips wriggled and his breathing rate increased, but he bit the urge to fight. Still bound with wrists over head and one ankle secured to the ground, he let himself be rolled over onto his back, though he did little to assist the process. The rope around his ankle caught, twisting it uncomfortably. It burned as it scraped at the fur fiercely, and he let out several low, miserable grunts at his plight.

Rengar noticed immediately, his good eye trailing down the supine champion's naked form toward that bound leg. He glanced at the bear's free one, then looked up his body. If anything, Volibear had grown in mass since their last encounter. His thick, black-furred arms were tense and full, detailing every contour of his muscular physique. His great round gut stretched out above his chest, and each thigh was thicker than the lion's torso. Rengar noted, that one eye widening slightly with intrigue, that the very tip of the bear's pinkness was sprouting from his black sheath. Something somewhere along the lines had at least given the bear an inkling of carnal pleasure.

Rengar looked up into Volibear's face. The bear tried to mask the pain in his leg with rage, and he returned the feline's placid look with an icy glower. "Bear." His expression didn't change, even as Voli snorted his rage and chomped his teeth. "I'm giving you a choice. I'm going to untie your leg now." He heard the bear's irate growling quiet somewhat, and he fought the urge to smirk. "If you kick at me, I'll tie it back up and cut off your toes one by one and stuff them in your mouth. I'd rather you didn't." Still on his knees, the Pridestalker scooted closer to his legs. He set both hands down upon the knot binding the Ursine's foot, pressing down on it firmly. "I confess I'd hate to have to mutilate them."

Volibear swallowed. His jaw went slack as his mind raced, his whole body freezing up. He watched with uncertainty as the lion's deft fingers easily plucked away at the rope and let it fall lifelessly to the ground. His leg remained still as Rengar's hands crept up the ankle. His right one latched to the top of the bear's foot while his left one reached for the bottom. A promise and a threat, he poked one of his claws at the base of the bear's pinky toe, then dragged it along toward the big toe - enough to tickle, enough to warn.

Rengar's chest was suspended precariously over Volibear's knee. It would have been easy for the Ursine to suddenly jerk his leg up, smash the Pridestalker in the solar plexus, maybe even kick him in the face. But the attempt would have been futile, and Volibear knew it. So he bit down his rage, squeezed his eyes shut, and endured the touch, even as he felt the lion's padded fingers pressing at his sole - rubbing between his toes - gripping him by the sides and digging into his arch.

"Do you know how easy these things make tracking you?" The lion lifted his right leg and crossed Volibear's left, stradling the leg. He waited for any motion, half-expecting the bear to jerk up suddenly and hit him in the groin. When Volibear did not, a devious smile formed on the hunter's face. It was proof that the domination he had over his prey was more than physical. The thought pleased him, and he lurched forward, rewarding the bear's stillness with series of firm rubs along his pawpads. "You leave huge prints with every step. Were you at all trying to be subtle?" He felt Volibear thrash beneath him, but quickly realized it was an automatic response to the touch of his claws. "A baby rabbit could stalk you. You must truly be afraid of nothing out here."

"I am not," Volibear retorted, though the lion's complimentary words served only to further muddle his brain. It was happening again, as it had on that last encounter. The lion's touch felt good. His sore paws had known no comfort in months, and there was a firm yet comfortable pressure to the Night Hunter's kneading fingers. He felt his toes splay, and he let off a gentle groan as Rengar seized the opportunity to start rubbing at their bases.

Hearing that sound, Rengar turned, glancing over his shoulder. Intrigue took him over, and he craned his neck to peer below his shoulder, checking the state of the bear's arousal. An inch more was peeking, and Rengar knew in no uncertain terms that he had won. He rose up triumphantly, setting the bear's heel back on the ground and turning toward him. His penis bobbled with the movement, and Volibear could see glimmering in the fading light a bead of wetness dotting the lion's tip.

"It isn't hard. Is it, bear?"

Volibear squinted up into the lion's face, frowning. He gave him a warning glare, but said nothing.

Rengar took a step forward, his white-furred foot landing in the snow beside Volibear's knee. He learned forward and planted his hands on his hips, like a chiding schoolteacher. "I do not enjoy causing you pain. Perhaps this surprises you." He snorted, lifting his chin, good eye unblinking. "I do not torment my prey like some bored housecat hunting mice. I strike to kill and leave them no time to suffer. This is similar. It is my honest intention to cause you no harm."

Volibear spat back, his voice louder than he intended, "You are a lying cur. You have scratched me, hit me, tugged me, threatened mutilation-"

"A means to an end," Rengar replied, but his voice was bored and he seemed to be losing interest. He took another step forward, dropping onto his knees before the bear. Volibear squirmed, but still did he not use his powerful legs to attack the approaching predator. "If you had behaved - resigned the moment I revealed myself, why..." He smiled, but there was no mirth. "We would be done by now, and you would be off eating that fish. But I had to earn your surrender, didn't I?" He shook his head. "You are stubborn and full of pride. I had to break you down."

Volibear's eyes widen, and he took in a sharp breath of air through his teeth as he saw the lion's paw creeping closer to his groin. His bound hands writhed and struggled in vain to free themselves. "Pridestalker. Let me go. I will not - uh - no- unnnn...! Don't - unnnnngh..!" He closed his eyes, his jaw going slack as the lion's paw brushed along his fat sheath. He felt the smoothness of his pawpads rubbing at his tip and the pressure that soon followed. He tried to shift his hips away and ended up only grinding into Rengar's hand.

It took about a minute before he began to swell, inch by inch, growing upward into the lion's willing fingers.

Rengar held the bear's burgeoning erection with possessive admiration, his good eye widening as he watched the Ursine thicken. He stroked down the shaft to the sheath, gave the base a squeeze, then slipped further down, cupping and carressing his balls. Volibear's pungent scent grew with his penis, and Rengar took in long, indolent sniffs, savoring the musk. The bear's odor was much stronger than his own. The tip of Rengar's penis glided along the bear's inner thigh just above the knee, leaving a thin trail of pre in its wake. His cocktip was never more than a few inches from the Ursine's scrotum.

Before he knew it, Volibear was erect, his maleness hovering over his belly button. He made every effort to keep himself quiet, but could not deny himself loud, rasping breaths for air as his heart began to beat faster. Rengar's sensitive ears could hear it pumping away inside his chest, and it only encouraged him more. Whenever he felt Volibear hump upward into his hand, he would push back, forcing the Ursine to thrust upward into his fist.

Presently, Rengar stalked forward, closer to the Chosen's body. One knee on the ground, the other suspended over the bear's leg, he set the tip of his malehood against his prey's soft, furry scrotum. He thrust himself forward, bumping the head of his cock against the Ursine's stealth. His hand rose up Volibear's length to squeeze him at the head, and he felt the bear respond suddenly and vigorously, humping upwards and spitting out an echoing groan. He pressed his advantage, dragging the underside of his cockhead along the bear's erection. His body moved with him, and Rengar dropped down onto his knees, stradling his captive at the hips, shaft pressed tightly against shaft. Rengar's ballsac nestled warmly against the bear's. He could feel the size difference between them. Volibear's scrotum was larger, and while their malehoods were of similar length, Voli's was thicker, and his head throbbed as Rengar dribbled his pre upon him.

Grinning toothily, Rengar began to grind against the laying bear. He licked his lips, watching the larger champ roll his head around and struggle against him, only serving to mash his penis harder against his assailant. The Night Hunter leaned forward, clasping his hands on the bear's unprotected sides. The bindings around his hands pulled his chest and body taut, and the Ursine snorted piteously at the touch.

Rengar ground against Volibear for several minutes. He made little noise, but Voli was loud enough for the both of them, groaning, gasping, grunting, occasionally spitting out a protest or a demand for the lion to stop. The bear's robust belly rose high, nearly bumping against the lion's chin; after some time, Rengar slipped his paw up the chieftain's side and give his tummy a rub, and he couldn't help but smirk at the helpless squirming it elicited.

"You're entertaining, bear," Rengar spoke at last. His breathing was deep but controlled, hardly audible over Voli's rumbling. He pricked the bear just above the belly button, then dragged the tip of his claw down his side. Volibear groaned and thrashed, pushing his hips upward against the lion's crotch. "Like a dancing bear in a circus. Hrah! To think, the mighty Ursine warlord has a ticklish belly like some newborn cub." To prove his point, he smashed his palm against the bear's stomach and dragged it across.

His pride besmirched, Volibear grit his teeth and squeezed his eyes shut and forced himself not to budge. As he felt the lion's pads brush along his navel, he just couldn't help it. He twitched, his whole body shifted, he mashed himself against the lion's body with an automatic pleasure. He struggled to look as he felt the feline's fingers drag down below his belly button. They lifted to clasp him at the cockhead, and Voli was caught off-guard to find himself wet at his tip.

Rengar barked out a quick laugh, and Volibear scowled at him. "You wanted this from the beginning, didn't you? The prey knows his place. And as I recall..." Gripping the bear at his dewy tip, the Pridestalker dragged himself forward, sliding his ballsac up along the topside of the Ursine's shaft. Rengar released his grip as he positioned himself over the bear's heaving chest, crouching above him. He leaned forward until their noses were a foot or two apart, his good eye gleaming with primal pleasure. "That deserves a reward."

Volibear shook his head, his ears going flat against his scalp. He grimaced and made a feeble effort to wriggle away, but he was powerless to resist as Rengar set his rear back and nestled the pucker of his tailhole up to the bear's tip. He swelled against the lion's opening, feeling his preseed wet the stalker's opening.

Rengar began to growl, a quiet thrum deep in his chest. He taunted the bear, wriggling his butt without letting the champion beneath him penetrate. The lion was leaking steadily by now, and a small pool of translucent goo was pooling on the bear's stomach below.

Try as he might, Volibear couldn't help but gyrate against the warmth of the Pridestalker's rear. He felt a stab of pleasure in his gut each time he felt his tip start to sink into his tailhole and a subsequent wave of indignant disappointment when the lion shifted away. He knew he was being teased, but carnal desire forced his hips to buck and his body to thrash and his throat to churn out deep, agonized grunts. "Unnnngghh..."

The bear's desperation excited Rengar. He found himself smirking as he teased the bound male, and his tail swaying around behind him. Voli's thrusts were getting stronger now, more determined, and Rengar finally relented. He arched his back and sunk himself down, letting the bear's head smash against his tailhole and sink inside.

Voli held nothing back. Finally catching reprieve, he thrust upward with a triumphant roar, ramming as much of himself into the lion as the latter would allow. More than half of the Ursine's shaft disappeared into the predator's tailhole on the first stab, which only encouraged the chieftain to thrust again, harder, stronger.

Gripping the bear tightly around the side, Rengar narrowed his good eye, glowering down at the Ursine as he started to ride him. His legs parted as he slid down the bear's length until his knees pressed into against the ground, the tops of his toes lining the grass. He stradled Volibear at the hips, his own penis jutting out over the bear's large belly. It bobbled with every one of the bear's mighty thrusts, and globlets of viscous precum splattered over his massive bulk.

Rengar kept the bear wedged inside him without reprieve. Every time the Ursine stabbed upward, Rengar would push back against his thrust. The effect this had was transparent; Voli would give off a loud satisfied groan, or he'd jerk his body just so, indicating a raw pleasure that he could never confess in words. Before long, his tongue was hanging out of his slack jaw, tendrils of drool connecting his fangs. His bound arms shifted and twisted over his head, and his eyes were closed more often than not. And still he plowed upward into his assailant, churning him with all his force.

Though Volibear's body was chaotic, Rengar remained poised, controlled. He watched the bear closely, taking in every movement, every scent, every sight of the bear's powerful body flexing and moving beneath him. Inch by inch, Rengar leaned forward until his forehead was suspended over the bear's chin, looking down into his agonized face. He didn't break his humping pace for a second. The lion's left arm snaked around the bear's right armpit, holding him; his right went down to his own crotch as he began to masturbate. Their faces were only inches apart, and Rengar's words were a whisper, audible even against the noisy bear's throaty sounds.

"Give it to me, bear."

"Hrrrgggggh... hrrrnnnnnnn..!"

"I demand it as my right. Give it, bear."

"Unnnnnn - hnnn - hrrrrrr...!"

"Now! Do it, _prey_!"

"Hrrrrr- rrrrggghhhhhhhaaaahhh!"

Arching his back and pulling his chest as taut as it would go, Volibear churned his hips and smashed upward into Rengar's body as hard as he could. His mouth was frothing by this point, a near manic expression on his enraged face as his rumbling grew higher in pitch. Rengar braced himself, holding the bear tight as he felt him cross his threshold. A steady groan grew into a staggering roar as Volibear squeezed his eyes shut, tilted back his head, and came hard inside the lion. Roils of sticky hot cum splashed around inside Rengar, and the lion permitted himself a long, deeply satisfied groan. Volibear humped upward again, and Rengar felt himself filled to the brim by this second blast. White wetness squezed out of his tailhole and dribbled down the bear's thick shaft, collecting around his sheath and in a thick pool on his balls.

Gripping himself at the base of his dick, Rengar felt his own pleasure cross the point of no return. He squeezed his fist hard, ramming forward into his own pumping fingers as he drew himself toward climax. His teeth were set, his expression intense as he stared down at the long-gone bear. The predator snorted and snarled, pelvis rocking backward against the supine bear's thickness and milking him dry. He allowed himself a steely grunt, his cheeks puffing and his maw upturning as a second louder, raspier grunt forced itself up his throat.

Rengar squeezed his good eye shut. He cracked open his mouth with the intent of speaking, but he could manage only breaths. His fist was stroking higher up now as he jacked himself off with great fervor, driving himself toward the inevitable. Sticky trickles of his pre splattered around as he pumped himself furiously, no longer able to manage a controlled, deliberate backward thrust against the bear beneath him.

Digging his knees into the snow, Rengar drove himself hard into his climax, just as Voli's was waning. The bear was groaning inconsolably, his rumbling baritone spitting formless words from his open mouth. He felt Rengar's left claws start to dig into his sides, and he peeked his eyes open just in time to see lion's first cumshot against a backdrop of angry growling. The milky whiteness jettisoned from his tip and splashed all over the bear's black chest, hot as a geyser over his body. Volibear twisted as a second stream hit him in the neck, and he heard it fall like rain down his body almost to his belly button.

Rengar held on tight, both to his sheath and into the bear's furry sides as he drove himself through his apex. He felt his body sinking lower, desperate to push as much of the bear's cock up inside him as he could, and his balls scraped against the underside the Ursine's fat stomach as he came. The combined smell of their sex was pungent, and the noses of both males twitched as it assaulted them. It only drove Rengar on, and he opened his maw wide into a predatory grin as he felt himself shoot again, and again, and again, making an active effort of trying to coat as much of the laying champ's body as possible.

It was over far sooner than it started, and, spent, Rengar allowed himself to collapse against Volibear's seed-soaked stomach. The bear's belly rose and fall drastically with his heavy breathing, and Rengar closed his eyes, taking a blissful moment's solitude as he felt his head rise and fall along with it. The bear was still firmly wedged up inside him, and even when he retracted his hips and dug his butt into the ground, gravity alone kept the pucker of the lion's tailhole safely secured against the bigger male's sheath.

So they lay for what felt like many minutes. Rengar recovered his breath much faster than the supine champ. He pushed himself up into a more upright sitting position, staring at his catch through blurry vision. He wriggled his nose, then, disdainful as a housecat, grimaced and started to wipe some of his own spunk from his cheek.

"Feeling better, bear?" Volibear made no response. Rengar shrugged, licking the back of his paw and brushing off more of the semen collecting below his chin. "Your arms are probably killing you, aren't they? I bet you want nothing more than, what was it? A bath and a big fish? But if I let you go, you'll..." He shrugged again, lifting his head and looking around. "Shoot lightning, or claw off my head, or..." He waved a hand dismissively. "Whatever bear thing it is you do. As I recall, you have a tendency to break promises that involve me letting you go."

Volibear did not speak. He only frowned, hot in the cheeks, his mind and his vision blurry from the dizzying afterglow. He took in a breath, but only let it out in a ragged sigh. He shifted his weight.

Rengar sighed as well, mocking his prey. He thumped down both of his paws upon the Ursine's stomach and pushed himself up to his feel, slowly dislodging himself from the bear's shaft. It caused the larger male to grunt. Semen trickled out of the lion's tailhole as he stood up, and he made a satisfied grunt as he pulled himself up to full height. He stood over the bear, scratching himself indolently, still making a show of pondering how to proceed.

Without another word, he stepped over the bear and leisurely strode over to the clothes he tossed aside. He picked up his cape and talons and leather-and-metal armor, hoisting it all up into a pile. He paused for a moment, then, spying Volibear's own Thunder Lord's armor strewn all over the snowy ground, stepped over to it.

A surge of indignation coarsed through Volibear's body. His voice was a roar. "Pridestalker! Step away. You have taken what you came for. An Ursine's armor is his life's blood. Leave it be, or you may as well slit my throat where you stand!"

"Tempting," Rengar replied, not looking back. "But I don't think it would fit me. No, there's just one more thing I will take from you."

Balancing his gear in one hand, Rengar bent over easily and snatched up that long-dead fish from the ground. He speared it between his claws, then brought it up, taking a sniff. "Mackerel? Not my favorite."

"My fish," Volibear spoke, and though he tried to keep his voice strong, he sounded as piteous as a cub.

Rengar couldn't help but turn back and laugh.

"It's mine now. Payment, and punishment for dragging this out longer than it needed to." He shook his head chidingly, looking down at the bound bear. "I've half a mind to leave you just like that. In fact..."

"Pridestalker!"

But the title fell on deaf ears. Rengar started nibbling at his fish as he walked off into the underbrush, still naked. Volibear could see the lion's firm butt blocked by his swaying tail as the Night Stalker stepped off into the Freljord and disappeared from sight, leaving Volibear entrapped.

 _Arrogant cretin!_ Volibear tried to muster up all his rage, but he was spent. _I've no doubt a Winter's Claw hunter will find me by dawn. But what am I to tell them?_ Even as his wrists chafed and his back was freezing with the snow, he had half a mind to take a nap and decide how to escape upon waking up.

He heard a swish of movement come from his right, but before he even had time to move, he heard it slice through something. He winced, bracing himself for the stab of pain his reflexes had taught him to expect, but it did not come. He budged, and to his surprise, he felt his arms move, and he jerked them down protectively into his chest. He pushed himself up into a sitting position and whirled around. He spied a rusty dagger wedged into the ground. He looked up instinctively, but he knew immediately that he would catch neither hide nor hair of his 'savior', and he was right.

Grumbling, he tore the tattered strands of rope off his wrists and began to rub them. They were sore, but armorclad as he was for most of the day, he knew the discomfort would not linger. He sat there on his butt for a long moment, shaking his head and scratching himself. He pushed himself up to his feet, growled with automatic fury, then stomped over to his clothes.

 _I'll kill him someday. On my honor._ But the words lacked conviction, and he frowned, puzzling at his own hesitancy. He decided to shake it out of his mind for the moment, to be grateful that he left with his life and all body parts intact. He thought maybe he would head back to his cave and sleep, but then he caught the faintest whiff of that mackerel taken from him, and at once he heard the bubbling of the big stream.

 _But first_ , he thought, sighing loudly as he stepped back through the snow. _A bath, and a big fish_.

* * *

 **The author has accounts on** **FurAffinity as** **"peppygrowlithe" and on Sofurry as "Samhuinn".**

 **I hope you enjoyed the chapter!  
** **You have a good day!**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Scent of Prey**

 **Part Three: The Thunder Calls**

by peppygrowlithe

The tree split diagonally with a deafening crack. Splinters of wood scattered as it teetered, lurched, and finally toppled. Volibear pulled back his fist, watching with a triumphant snarl as the tree fell beside him and smashed the wet earth with a great _plod_ and a _shuck_.

His smirk faded. He gained little pleasure from toppling the pine, and was left the dull thrum of pain in his knuckles. He watched with passive interest as the spiky, uneven trunk of the tree began to grow upward before his very eyes, tendrils of weaving bark regenerating the plant to fullness in mere seconds.

 _Still more time than it took me to knock it down_ , Volibear thought with a snort. Out here on Summoner's Rift, the laws of death and injury held no domain. Even now, hours after the previous game, Volibear suspected that the dismemberment of any creature - himself included - would not be permanent. The magics held strong even between battles.

Volibear shook his head as, unbidden, the details from the last match flooded into his head. He had caused another loss, one more addition to a long and ever-growing streak of disappointing defeats. He snorted and sighed as he padded through the undergrowth. He did not shy from the truth, though it pained him to reflect upon it. He was unfocused and sluggish, paying little attention to the world around him. He was caught out of position several times and wandered foolishly into obvious ambushes. He passed up easy initiations, yet ran headstrong into encounters he had no chance of winning. He played less like a champion and more like a cub.

After the match was concluded, the reactions of his teammates proved predictable. He had anticipated them long before the defeat had come. Brand shrieked bloody murder at the bear in the aftermath, backed by Ezreal's whining criticisms. The Starchild Soraka offered encouragement and kind-hearted compliments to diffuse the situation, placing no blame upon any one ally. Finally, and not for the first time this season, Sejuani defended Volibear's actions. As an fellow Freljordian and ally to the Ursine, she chalked Volibear's lacking performance up as the result of stress due to recent peace accords and growing tension between the vying queens of their frozen homeland.

Volibear stepped into the stream dividing Summoner's Rift in two. He rubbed his cheek. He thought he should be grateful for Sejuani's support - and he was, when it came down to it - but her conclusions were off. The peace summits were not taxing for Volibear. He was as wise as he was powerful, and though gruff and intimidating, he judged fairly and with a certain intrinsic charisma. No, he was not stressed over the fate of the Freljord, for he knew that no matter the fate of Runeterra, the Ursine would live on.

 _No_ , he thought, swiping at and cleaving off a stray patch of tall grass that dared get in his way. _No, there is but one weight upon my mind, so heavy that I do not know if even I can lift it._

The Pridestalker...

Volibear growled, stomping along into the northern jungle. The Pridestalker had taunted him all last match. Ever grinning, always watching, the great white-furred lion lured him, tricked him, goaded him. Victory became a distant secondary goal to tearing Rengar apart, a feat Volibear would not once manage.

The shame was almost too much to endure. He squeezed his eyes shut as he approached a strip of tall weeds and shook his head. The Pridestalker corrupted his thoughts, pervaded his every action. He could not shake the beast from his mind. His insides churned with anger, disgust, hatred, fear, indignation, and other emotions he had no words for. He hated what the thought of the creature did to him, how it encompassed his mind, made his pulse quicken, made his fur-covered body grow hot with rage...

Volibear shook his head, angrily blinking his eyes open. _Forget him_ , he chided himself, not for the first time. _Such a scrawny fool of a predator is no true match for-_

He saw it less than a second before he stepped on it. A rope, well-hidden beneath mud and grass, stretched the length of a chokepoint between two patches of thick foliage, the only way back into lane. Volibear nearly tripped over himself as he jerked his body weight to the side, the claw of his big toe missing the rope by less than an inch as he stumbled aside. It did not look graceful, but he avoided tripping the trap.

Volibear stared at it, and he felt his blood grow hot. His mighty paws cracked into fists as he lifted his chin and roared to the heavens.

"Pridestalker! Show yourself, or cower as I cleave this Rift to the very ground!"

Nothing came. Volibear stood his ground, massive legs bent at the knee, paws open-palmed with fingers bent, prepared to rend the first creature he saw. His glowing blue eyes scoured the area, and his black-furred ears twitched and craned, hearing past the gentle breeze and toward any sounds out of place.

The tiniest shluck of foot upon mud did not go unnoticed. Volibear whirled toward the origin of the noise, expecting to see only the quickest glimpse of white. What he saw was the Pridestalker rise from the underbrush, unclothed saved for the glowing yellow monocle covering his eye, a pair of bolas on his waist, and the long metal talon stretching out from his left paw. He moved with the careless grace of a feline, expression placid as he stepped out into the grass.

"And here I was, thinking I couldn't teach you a thing. You avoided my trap. I can't tell if I'm proud."

Volibear snarled, eyes blazing with fury. "Pridestalker."

Rengar looked up dismissively, checking the canopy overhead. He lazily moved his left paw in and scratched his naked groin. "Did you expect me? Hm, no, I suppose not." His gaze lowered as he looked over the battle-ready Ursine. "You'd be wearing less if you did."

"Pridestalker," Volibear spat between grit teeth, flecks of froth collecting at his fangs. He shook his head around, his Thunder Lord's helmet gleaming in the sunlight. "You have humiliated me for the last time. On my honor, I will endure no further torment."

"On your honor," Rengar responded plainly, giving the bear a bored look. Even as Volibear scraped the ground with his foot like a mad bull ready to charge, the lion remained aloof, loose, slack. "What good does your honor beget you, bear? It belongs to me now. _You_ belong to me, and you will _endure_ whatever I see fit to give you."

Volibear waited no longer. He sprang forward, leaping onto his hands as he rushed the lion at full speed. Rengar waited, hip slightly cocked, until the bear was mere feet from his person. His tail flickered as he lunged, leaping forward at the last possible instant. He grabbed the side of the bear's golden helmet as he leapt over him, holding the headpiece as the bear charged beneath him. Rengar twisted his body and came thumping down from behind, clinging to the massive Ursine's back as Volibear came to rise to full height. Rengar jerked and pulled and got the bear's helm loose just in time to take an elbow to the ribs. He toppled backward onto his rump, helmet flying as he landed in an unsteady crouch.

Before he had fully turned around, Volibear was already lunging. His feet left the ground as he put the full weight of his bulk into a body slam, coming down hard on the supine lion. The Pridestalker grunted as the huge beast bore down upon him. He slammed onto his back and snorted with pain as he was for one brief instant sandwiched between the bear and the cold wet ground. He acted before it was too late. Using Volibear's momentum against him, Rengar hoisted his knees up against Volibear's upper thighs and pushed with his whole body, sending the Ursine into a roll over him before he could ever fully come to rest on the smaller Champion.

Volibear's face nearly hit the mud, and Rengar was on the Ursine's back a second later. His talon slashed at the bindings keeping the armor of the Thunder Lord intact. Volibear pushed his hands into the ground and lifted his chest, and Rengar immediately leapt off. He danced away a few steps as he let the Ursine get back up to his feet.

Panting for breath through grit teeth, Volibear narrowed his eyes at the Pridestalker. "I will see you beaten and crippled, Pridestalker. I will tear you to shreds and let your blood nourish this land."

"Must we play this game every time, bear?" Rengar gave the impression of rolling his good, pupilless eye. "It always ends the same. I get what I want, and you roll around like a neutered cub, unsure of what it is you want. Kneel and take your place as my prey, bear, and we'll both have a better time of this."

"I will never!" Volibear roared. He gripped his teetering, loose armor and slung it from his chest, taking with it the thick pauldrons that covered his shoulderpads. The metallic gear clattered and splashed in the wet ground. Standing tall and menacing, arms bent and claws brandished, he began to approach Rengar at a slow pace, his heavy feet stomping the grass with every step.

Rengar tilted his head one way, than the other, regarding the bear's form - now naked down to the waist. "You've put on some weight, bear," he remarked as Volibear stepped into melee range. He ducked a swipe from the Ursine and jumped back, narrowly dodging a chomp to his midsection.

"Fat, lazy bear, gorging on honey and berries. Is that it?" Rengar snickered. He ducked forward as Volibear overextended his swipe. As he moved past him, his claw caught on one of the leather straps keeping Volibear's leggings up. He moved his head aside to evade the elbow as the Ursine chieftain pulled his arm back, then twisted his body to avoid a backwards kick to the gut. As Volibear started to turn, Rengar timed another slash to cut off the strap on his opposite side.

"Sniveling cur!" Volibear roared, stepping as he turned to swipe at the lion's chest. "Your death comes by my hand!" Rengar made no motion to evade, and bloodlust overcame the Ursine. He leaned, extending once more, certain that he would be able to sink his claws into the lion's very chest, cleave through the ribs and pull his beating heart out, when -

Rengar laughed, and an instant later, Volibear knew why. His leggings - their bindings freshly severed - had started to fall down his body. They tangled around his knees and caused him to trip as he lunged forward. With a panicked roar, the Ursine went tumbling to the ground, arms still swiping in Rengar's direction to try to take him down with him.

It didn't work, as Rengar took the smallest step backwards out of the toppling bear's range. Volibear fell flat on his chest, naked from the knees up, and Rengar pressed the advantage. Whipping his bolas out, Rengar snaked a rope around one of the Ursine's wrists, tugged him until the bear winced from the pain, then tied it around the other against his lower back. The whole process took less than two seconds, with Volibear thrashing and squirming the whole time.

"No!" the mighty Ursine roared, blue eyes widening as his rage gave way to panic. He lifted his head out of the mud and tried, unsuccessfully, to roll over onto his back. "No! Pridestalker, no! Not again! I beseech you!"

Rengar sighed. He sat down upon Volibear's back, his inner thighs stradling the sides of the bear's stomach. Shaking his head with disappointment, he began to pet the back of the bear's head, stroking his dark mane. "It always ends the same. When _ever_ will you learn?"

He patted the bear's head one more time, then got up to his feet. He stepped around his quarry, watching him with interest. He knelt beside the bound bear, gripped him by the leggings, and began to coax them down his legs. The bear's knees dug into the mud as he wriggled and squirmed in protest, and the moment one of his legs was free, he went for an awkwardly-angled backwards kick that narrowly missed Rengar's arm.

The Pridestalker growled. He reached out and grabbed the offending foot tight in both hands, keeping the bear's knee in the ground. He kept it still as he scraped the metal talons of his right hand across the sole, coming to rest just before his big toe.

"You tried to kick me," Rengar grumbled. Volibear stiffened, feeling the sharp prick of metal at the base of his toes. "You have already lost, bear. Show some grace in defeat. Show some _pride._ "

"I will nev-"

"You will," Rengar interrupted. "Normally I would bind your legs, but I want you to _learn_ , bear. So." Slow as he could, he scraped the tip of his talon along the bases of the bear's toes. "I'll keep you free below the waist. If you are a docile as prey should be, you will not abuse this priviledge. If you insist upon defying me, however..."

Volibear grimaced, feeling the sharp pressure at the base of his pinky toe increase. Though he knew even the most grotesque dismemberment was only temporary during a League match, he did not know for certain if the same magics were active. He snarled and grunted as he felt the tip of the talon dig into the furs between his tough pawpads. He held on as long as he could until, at last, he snapped, "Stop!"

Rengar stirred on the Ursine's back. "You'll have to be more specific than that, bear."

Volibear sighed. He went still, putting his chin back down into the muck. "Do not... sever it. I will be..."

Rengar's maw curled into a smile. "Obedient?" When Volibear said nothing, Rengar opened his thighs only to smash his knees into the bigger champion's side, eliciting a surprised gasp from the prone beast. "I want to hear you say it."

Volibear ground his teeth, eyes furious with humiliation. He stirred a little more as the indignation rose within him, and it took every ounce of restraint he had to keep from attempting to kick the lion again. Rengar was patient as Volibear seethed, trembling with rage as he finally whispered, "I will... not disobey."

"There's a good bear," Rengar murmured. He carefully swapped hands, the talon-clad fist lowering to grasp the Ursine by his ankle as his own paw rose to rest upon the chieftain's sole. He began to brush the tips of his claws along the bear's smooth black pawpads, stroking him just enough to be felt but not enough to harm. The lion sighed, looking out over the jungle of the Rift.

"All of this is so familiar. Like old times." He curled his fingers into a fist and mashed his knuckles against the bear's midfoot, massaging him roughly. "Out here in the jungle of the Rift. You and me, fresh from a fight. You, bound and helpless beneath me. Just like the first time." His paw rolled up to just below the bear's toes. Volibear let out a grunt as Rengar rubbed into the smaller pawpad near his toes, and another, louder one as the lion repeated the process.

"Perhaps that's for the best. Stubborn creatures like you are so resistant to change." Rengar snickered quietly. His good eye went narrow as he started to slip his fingers between each of the Ursine's toes. They wriggled and flexed in his hand, and Volibear could not help but jerk his leg and give off a soft groan. "Serves me just fine. You'll be more comfortable this way." Rengar grinned, digging in deeper. He leaned in closer, taking a good, long sniff of the bear's foot, scent musky and distinct.

"Pridestalker... I do not... want this..."

"So you love to say." Rengar sighed, giving Volibear's toes a break as he stroked down the sole and started digging into his heel. "You may think me cruel, bear, and while that's not untrue, I admit to having a certain... hmm... it's not affection. Attachment, perhaps." When Volibear did not reply, Rengar shrugged, pushing his fingers into the bear's heel until the Freljordian could not resist a long, deeply relieved sigh.

"You said you will not disobey me, bear, and I hold you to that expectation. So when I tell you to enjoy this, I expect you to do exactly that." Both of the Pridestalker's paws slid back up Volibear's foot, gripping it between them, thumbs pressed tight into the sole. "To accept your fate as prey to a predator. To surrender your pride to me." The lion's sheath twitced and swelled as his dark malehood peeked out from the fur. "To give yourself over as _my_ possession, to do with it as I please. Your mind, your body, and yes..." His right paw slide up the side of the bear's foot, and the claw from his thumb poked each of the Ursine's toes in turn. "This as well."

Volibear fought to keep himself as still as possible, but he writhed and rumbled beneath the lion even so. His suppressed rage could not be extinguished, but it was more than that. His sore paw twitched under Rengar's attention. Sometimes his toes splayed out, pulling his sole taut, and he could feel the lion digging deeper into his pads as a result. It felt so good, so comfortable, and when Rengar reached out for his other leg, he lifted it willingly, at least in part. He gave off a soft, shuddering sigh, letting his chin sink into the grass as Rengar massaged deep into his other foot.

"Being a predator is all about exploiting weaknesses, bear." Rengar pushed Volibear's upturned hindpaws together. He nestled his head forward and rubbed his cheeks between the soles, whiskers twitching as he felt Volibear squirm and groan beneath him. He inhaled deep through his nose. "Every creature is vulnerable if you know where to press and what to do. Ambush, corner, trick, or tire. Slit the throat or stab the eye. Each prey is different. It's something I'm grateful for." He grinned maliciously. "I think I would get bored otherwise."

Volibear had done his best to keep his silence up to this point, but the need to speak overtook him as strong as any growl or grunt. His bound handpaws opened only to clench into fists. "If I am vulnerable, it is only because of your cowardly tactics and trickery. You dishonor me, calling me prey, speaking of me as though I am a game, some sort of - urrf!"

The Ursine's words halted in a loud snort as Rengar dropped his arm and gave the larger champion a sudden firm smack on the buttcheek, clenching it in his palm. "You are _vulnerable_ because you let me get under your skin, bear. You are _vulnerable_ because you are like a little lost cub, unsure of what he wants." The lion's paw slowly stroked across the Ursine's furry buttocks and reached for the crack. "You're vulnerable because you're ticklish, too, which never fails to amaze me. If only the people of your precious Freljord could see the mighty chieftain now as he squirms like a worm beneath my touch."

The lion's claw poked and prodded at the pucker of the bear's tailhole. Volibear snorted fiercely, clenching up and pushing into the wet grass in a feeble attempt to get free. He tried to get his knees beneath him to find purchase in the ground, but Rengar, still sitting upon the Ursine's lower back, kicked his heel into the back of the supine champion's thigh and sent him crashing back into the ground.

Rengar kept his foot just below the back of the bear's knee, keeping him partially pinned to the ground as his paw reached further. He gently parted the bear's opening with his claws, eliciting a loud, whimpering moan from the bound champion. He slithered his middle finger inside the writhing male, slipping it in up to the joint.

"S-stop this," Volibear stammered, squeezing his eyes shut as his hips mashed against the ground, half struggling to escape, half unable to resist grinding up against the soft ground. "Uhff... I cannot... I will not... rrrrgh..."

Rengar snorted quietly. He wriggled his finger around, exploring the bear's insides. His good eye lifted toward the sky ponderously. He felt as easily as he heard the Ursine's heart rate pick up, audible to his sensitive ears even over the panting and the whimpering. He slipped a second finger in, and he snorted as he felt Volibear give out a cry of protest and thrash around beneath him.

He stirred around inside Volibear's tailhole for a while, testing his insides, poking around. Sometimes he thrust his fingers into and out of the bear; sometimes he pushed in to the knuckle and massaged at his prostate. Sometimes he left the bear's pucker for a few moments, reaching deeper to fondle his hanging, black-furred ballsack. The bear really seemed to squirm when he did that.

After a minute, Rengar slowly withdrew his fingers from the bear's backside. He used that same hand to smack and rub the Ursine's buttocks. He rose to his feet, lifting himself off Volibear's lower back only to come down onto his knees beside him. He was fully erect by now, and his penis jutted out mere inches from the Chosen's muscular arm. Volibear creaked his eyes open, stirring and turning his head to try to peer back at the predator beside him. He turned just in time to see the Pridestalker latch his clawed hands onto his sides and attempt to roll him over on his back.

Volibear fought against the lion, even as Rengar's claws pierced into his skin and drew a hint of blood. "Don't!" he cried out, bullying his weight into the grass and squirming against his assailant's strength. "You cannot - must not do this!" But Rengar was physically powerful and had a positional advantage, and, not without effort, he was soon able to roll the Ursine over onto his back.

It became immediately clear to Rengar why Volibear fought so intensely to avoid being turned, and it caused a slow, devious grin to form on the lion's face. The bear's erection was plump and firm, quivering over and past his belly button. The Ursine closed his eyes, turning his head in shame as he endured the lion's predatory gaze.

"Bear," Rengar growled with delight. "How long has _this_ been here?" He shuffled forward on his knees, putting the tip of his penis mere inches from his prey's.

He lifted his hand, hesitated a moment, then slowly reached for Volibear's crotch. The mighty Ursine let out a loud whimper, gritting his teeth as though enduring a great pain. Rengar brushed a few blades of wet grass from his length, his touch gentle and loving. He smirked as the Ursine stirred. He began to pet the bear's penis, stroking him from his furry sheath up to the tip of his bulbous head. Volibear snapped his teeth and snarled, but his expression grew more desperate as Rengar clenched his grip slightly and squeezed the Ursine's penis against his smooth palms.

"There's a good bear," Rengar mumbled, seeing the first trickle of precum collect at the tip of the bear's penis. He stroked up the shaft and dabbed it with his thumb, smearing the wetness against Voli's cockhead. The Ursine snorted, stabbing upward helplessly into the lion's fist. "You remember now, don't you? I reward my prey." He grinned, then added in a wry tone of voice, a casual statement against the fierce and bestial backdrop of Volibear's angry noises. "Usually I reward them with a legacy, as a trophy in my den. You are a lucky exception. So long as you continue to act... domesticated."

"Pridestalker," Volibear groaned, one eye squinting up at the lion towering over him. He squirmed again, feeling himself throb helplessly in Rengar's pumping grasp. "Nngh... I... I don't-"

"Shush," Rengar growled, and he squeezed Volibear's length uncomfortably tight. "The time for protesting has past. Stop complaining, and..." Here, the Pridetalker smashed his free fist into the bear's gut. Volibear gasped and spat in protest, but it grew into a groan as Rengar opened his palm and patted the Ursine's stomach. "You can make all the noise you want."

This continued on for what felt like several minutes, Rengar diligently stroking the bear's shaft and stomach. Volibear soon stopped squirming, save the occasional thrust of his hips and upward grind into his assailant's grasp. Rengar's own penis remained firm, sometimes bumping up against the bound Champion's side, but remained largely ignored in favor of the Ursine's pleasure. He seemed perfectly content to masturbate the bound bear for ages.

Finally, Volibear lifted his groan and spat out a plea. "Pridestalker... I ask you - if you must do this, undo my bindings."

The eyebrow over Rengar's good eye lifted, and he looked the bear in the eye. "You ask me? Beg, and maybe I'll consider it."

Volibear shudders, but supressed the wave of indignant rage. He clenched his teeth and huffed a little, but it was only a few brisk seconds before he broke. "Pridestalker... I... I beesech-"

Renger snarled, his good eye gleaming. "Beg."

"I... beg you. Undo my bindings. I shall cause you no harm, nor defy you. I know when..." The next words hurt him fiercer than any blow to the gut. "I am defeated."

Rengar swelled with pride, his good eye flashing. He let Volibear go, rising up on his knees. "Bear," he said, voice rich with triumph and carnal glee. "That is all I've wanted to hear."

Rengar leaned forward, putting his thighs against the great bear's flank. Using his legs and one arm, he carefully rolled Volibear over onto his side, reveling in the comparative lack of protest the Ursine gave. He slipped his taloned arm low and severed the bindings, setting the Champion free. With that, Rengar shuffled back, letting Volibear fall back onto his back. The Pridestalker immediately tensed by, expecting a lash that did not come.

Volibear lifted his arms and put them on his chest, his giant paws just below his neck. He looked up at the Pridestalker, blue eyes without malice. His body did not stir as he remained on his back.

It was the closest Rengar would get to a statement of gratitude, and he took it. He put his hand right back on Volibear's shaft and resumed pumping him, quicker than before. "Your surrender pleases me, bear. This is all I have trained you for."

Volibear cracked his mouth open and groaned, shifting his hips upward into Rengar's squeezing fist. He was dribbling freely by now, thin translucent fluid trickling down onto the hunter's white-furred paw. His expression kept a resistance look of grit pain, but his body moved with the lion's jerk and he could not stifle the grunts he made. Whenever he creaked his eyes open, he could not help but look down upon the kneeling stalker's form, with his bulbous lionhood springing upward just inches from the bear's body.

"My trophy," Rengar purred with sinister delight, wetting his lips with a roll of his tongue. He crept his head forward to place his lips upon Volibear's shaft. As he did, Rengar reached out with his free hand, lifting the Ursine's paw up toward his face. He watched it closely, preparing to be clawed or punched, but Volibear remained docile. Rengar placed the huge paw on top of his head, looking up into his eyes with a toothy grin.

Rengar descended upon the bear's shaft, the weight of his heavy paw and arm bringing him in. He licked at the translucent glob near the tip, then kissed it, suckling out the next droplets of pre to follow. He heard the great bear grunt, felt his fingers and palm twitching against his hair, and snorted. Opening up, he took Volibear's penis into his mouth and began to suckle, curling his lips around his teeth.

Volibear bucked upward, gasping with surprise as he throbbed hard inside the Pridestalker's mouth. His legs shifted beneath the lion's weight, opening them as he punched upward one more, brushing along the scratchy feline tongue and bumping against the wet ridges along the inside of the lion's mouth.

Rengar kept his fist wrapped around the bear's sheath, squeezing and occasionally pumping him. Down on his knees, the lion's thickness was mere inches away from the bear's hanging scrotum, and occasionally the flexible lion would thrust forward to dab the tip against it.

Rengar sucked and lapped at the bear's malehood until he felt the stream of precum become constant. He pulled back against the Ursine's paw with a light gasp. He looked up his bulky body, grinning as he lightly panted.

"Now you. It's your turn to-"

That was when the Ursine attacked.

His paw clenched, holding the Pridestalker's head still. He jerked his leg up and smashed his knee up into Rengar's chin. The lion gasped, reeling as Volibear pulled his head in and smashed his head against the other's. Staggering from the blows, Rengar could offer no protest as Volibear reached lower with his mighty arm, grabbing the Pridestalker by his scruff and squeezing him hard until he felt the skin crack beneath his claws. Physically the lion's vast superior, Volibear was easily able to jerk the lion off of his body. He smashed down with his arm, pushing Rengar down onto all fours and using the leverage to push himself up onto his feet.

"Bear!" Rengar cried out in a snarl, pushing back against Volibear's muscular arm. He feebly swiped at Volibear's side, hardly managing a knick before his body was shook so hard his teeth rattled. "Rrrrrgh! Stubborn, honey-licking fat - rrrfff!"

A powerful blow to the face shut the Pridestalker up midsentence. His was blinded momentarily, feeling his body dragged across the grass. His skin pulled tight at his neck as he tried in vain to dig his heels into the ground. His vision returned just in time to see a thick tree come into vision. Then his muzzle was forced into it.

Volibear stepped in behind Rengar, his massive bulk sandwiching the Pridestalker securely against the scratchy bark. His penis pushed its way between the lion's buttcheeks, its head bumping against the base of the smaller male's tail. He smothered the lion, smushing him up against the tree and snarling into his ears.

"Insolent cur, you have roused my fury and shall reap the consequences. Your sickening games have tried my patience for the last time!"

"Bear," Rengar growled, turning his head to stare at the massive bear behind him. "You can't really exp-"

"SILENCE!" The roar scattered the birds from the tree. "I have endured your babble long enough! I demand your silence as I demand what you have taken from me!"

"Taken f - nnnggghh-!"

Rengar's irate scowl turned quickly to near horror as he felt the bear shifting behind him. He grunted and flinched, feeling the bear's thick head sink inside the pucker below his tailhole. The slick shaft slid effortlessly into the lion's tight inner walls, punching forward until Volibear could give no more.

Rengar had endured a thousand cuts and bruises from his time in the League, but even so he howled in pain as Volibear reeled back only to thrust again. His claws shred the bark as he dug in, clinging to the tree desperately as the huge male behind him soon found a healthy thrusting pace.

Volibear snorted like a rabid beast, his breath hot on the back of Rengar's ears. His heavy musclegut smeared against Rengar's backside, smothering his tail. The bear's mighty chest forced the lion's against the tree, and Rengar could not hope to push back. He could only shift his hips back as hard as he could, concerned only with not ramming his dick against the sharp scratchy bark.

Volibear reached around the lion's body and grappled him by the chest, not as one grabs a lover but with possession and fierce anger. He stepped forward, stepping his big right foot onto Rengar's and pushing it into the grass.

"It comes."

The Pridestalker squinted, reeling his head to try to stare at the champion behind him. Something wasn't right, but amidst the panting, sweating chaos, his mind couldn't place it. His furs were starting to stand on end, and a chill rose up in his heart. "Bear," he growled warningly. "You don't-"

The power ripped through the Pridestalker's chest as fast as anything he had experienced. He tried to cry out in pain or pleasure, but the words caught in his throat. He looked down as the sensation started up again. The bear's palm was trembling against his chest, shaking with what seemed to be rage. Then Rengar saw the crackles of purple lightning dancing up the stormchosen's fingers, and he braced himself just in time for a second, more powerful pulse of energy to go rippling through his body.

Volibear's grunting had pick up, and Rengar's panting protests were drowned out by the bear's voice and that crackling lightning, now pulsing constantly through the lion's body. He grit his teeth and squeezed his eyes shut, his whole body alight with energy. It was painful, kicking his adrenaline into overdrive. He was immensely hard, harder than he had ever been, and his penis bobbled and throbbed with every pulse of energy coursing down his spine. The electricity tingled at his sheath, tickling and stimulating him.

Volibear was crackling too, the purple lightning dancing up the black furs of his muscular body and channeling into his pawpads. His thrusting matched the electrical impulses, growing slower but stronger, much stronger, rocking the reeling lion's body with every powerful push. He put more of his weight against the Pridestalker's back, smashing himself against him, gripping him, squeezing him into his chest as the lightning danced and swirled around them.

Rengar wrapped both arms around the tree just to keep himself standing as his lithe body was jerked around, feeble in the arms of the bear's power. His good eye rolled up into his head as he closed it. His hips churned and twisted, not able to match or respond to the pace of the bear wedged inside him. He opened his maw and let off a wounded moan as the tingle around his crotch pushed him past his threshold. He opened his legs and let his balls hang, feeling the bear's scrotum swinging from behind to mash against his.

He felt his seed rushing up his shaft, knew in that instant he had crossed his threshold. He groaned again, eye squeezing shut as he felt himself bursting wet. His spunk splattered over the tree trunk he clung to. His fingers pried at the bark as he pushed back with all his force. The bear churned inside him, coercing his climax, driving it out with sheer force, jet after jet of his semen coating the treetrunk and the grass at its root.

Volibear wrapped his big arms around the lion's body, squeezing him, suppressing him, as he drove himself onward. Teeth grit, eyes squeezed shut, the purple lightning crackling around him as the great Ursine chieftain bucked his hips in one final mighty thrust. His chops peeled back as his grunt raised into a roar, a staggering bellow that heralded the coming of his seed.

Rengar squirmed in protest, but could not wriggle free as he felt the bear spilling hot inside him. His sphincter tightened as he felt the bursting of seed slicken the bear's penis, felt the overflow spill out and trickle down his taint. He held on for dear life as Volibear squeezed him so hard he thought his ribcage might break and that he might never breathe again. The bear was growling, groaning like a wildbeast, bits of his spit splattering on the back of the lion's neck as he endured wave after wave of the bear's sticky hot semen.

It seemed like a long time has passed before a great loud sigh beat at the back of Rengar's ears. The thrum of energy in the air died down, and the tickling buzz of electricity along the tips of their furs began to dwindled. A relative silence set in, leaving only the sound of the two gruff champions, puffing and panting for air. Volibear's grip relaxed at once. He put one massive paw to Rengar's scruff and pushed, dislodging himself from the Pridestalker. He shoved him forward into the tree and turned dismissively, stepping back toward his armor.

Rengar took a few moments to breathe. Relentlessly confident though he was, even he needed a little time to compose himself. He turned just in time to see Volibear holding up his leggings, frowning as he assessed the damage to the straps.

"A 'real' mating, at last," the lion snorted. He patted down some of the furs on his arm still standing, brushing them down with the back of his fingers.

"Our last," Volibear grunted, not looking up at the lion. "You have been bested, Pridestalker. Retreat to the brush with your tail between your legs, grateful that I have let you keep your life. I am the predator now, and I've no need for prey from the likes of you."

"Is that how it is, bear?" Rengar's good eye twinkled, and he could not fully suppress the smile that grew. He stepped forward, crossing his arms over his chest with satisfaction. His still-erect penis bobbled and hung as he stood tall. "You 'bested' me, is it? You 'let me' keep my life?"

Volibear sighed, finally putting his leggings back on. He turned, giving the Pridestalker's body a quick once over before turning away, snarling. He had to hold his pants up with one leg to keep them from falling to his ankles. "Do not deny it. I overpowered you, caught you helpess and took advantage. A deceitful trick of your own cunning."

Rengar tipped his head to the sky and laughed. Volibear scowled, giving him another brief look before turning, gathering up the rest of his fallen pieces of armor.

The lion waited for the Chieftain to ask what he found so funny, but the Ursine said nothing. "Hrrmph," Rengar snorted, his grin dying only slightly. "You amuse me, bear. Perhaps that's why I keep you as a living trophy." He tossed his head up, dreaded mane falling back. "I am not like you, bear. I am never at another's whim. I am never 'helpless'."

"Liar!" Volibear retorted, whirling on the naked lion furiously. He growled, chomping his teeth at him. "I had you quivering in my grasp, at my mercy!"

"At your mercy," Rengar echoed, his good eye rolling. "I'll say it again, bear. I'm not like you. I am neither clumsy nor oblivious." When Volibear did not respond, Rengar sighed with mocking melodrama, his voice taking on a bored tone.

"Twice your neck passed right before my muzzle. I had to stop myself from taking a bite." He uncrossed his arms and held up a paw, unsheathing his claws. He began to pick dirt out from his cuticles. "You neglected to disable my talons or my arms. I could have reached behind me and disemboweled you at any point, or reached up out your eye... Ha, I could have cut your precious _bearhood_ clean off! Wouldn't that have dampened the mood?"

Volibear soured, gnashing his teeth together. He stomped menacingly forward, eyes blazing with fury. "Deceptive cur! I handled you like a cub's plaything! You speak these threats now, but rendered none when you claim to have had the chance. Your words are but wind!"

"Ungh, more of your prattling bluster. Here I thought we could spend the aftermath cuddling. Maybe a little kissing, talking about our feelings?" Rengar smirked, only wider when Volibear grunted his displeasure. "You know I tell you no lies, bear. I don't see the point. I am concerned only with my pleasure, and yours. And now that I have experienced both, it's time to take my leave."

"Be gone!" Volibear roared, tossing his armor to one side and slashing at the air. But Rengar was already stepping off into the woods, his tail swishing to and fro, covering and revealing his rump with every passing second.

"Oh, one final thing," the lion said, turning his head without looking over his shoulder. "Your performance in the league is not adequate. You are my prey, but you are a champion too, and I have no respect for a brute who costs his team victory. Put your head on straight, bear, or maybe next time I'll lop it off."

"LEAVE!" Volibear roared, forceful enough to set the leaves in the trees rustling. Rengar shrugged and complied, lazily, casually, and it was only after the lion was well out of sight did the great bear remember to add, "And there will be no next time!"

Snarling and grunting and stamping his feet, Volibear gathered up the last of his precious armor. He muttered, knowing it would be a pain to restore, but at least he, like all Ursine, was able to do so himself. There would be no awkward questions, no need to lie or to be vague. He would work through the night and none would be the wiser.

Sighing, the big champion looked toward the broken ropes, laying discarded on the grass. He pursed his lips. He would have a long night ahead, and would still have to be ready for his League match in the morning. The bets were overwhelmingly in favor of the other team, and it was outright stated that it was Volibear's previous performances that had so tipped the betting pool in favor of the other side.

But somehow, though he was angry, upset, and vengeful, he knew these emotions were petty and small. Deeper down, in a place he did not like to think about too often, he felt strangely comforted - satiated.

 _A fish, a nap, and a long bath_ , he thought. He spared himself a rare treat, one he did not often afford himself. He smiled. _Then I work through tonight. Tomorrow, I will be victorious._

With that, he stepped back into the middle lane and marched on for the summoner's platform.

* * *

 **The author has accounts on** **FurAffinity as** **"peppygrowlithe" and on Sofurry as "Samhuinn".**

 **I hope you enjoyed the chapter!  
** **You have a good day!**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Scent of Prey**

 **Part Four: The Hunter and the Hunted**

by peppygrowlithe

Volibear was being hunted, and he knew it.

If one had asked how he was aware of his pursuer, the great bear would not have been able to say. He had left the League's capital by dawn of the previous day, and the wind blowing in his face was a perpetual reminder that he was upwind of the trail he left in his wake. He traveled north, and had heard no twigs snapping out of place, no subtle tremor in the earth beneath his massive paws.

By all accounts, it was a peaceful day in northern Valoran. Though the everwinter snows of the Freljord lingered just beyond the crest of the distant mountains, the grass still showed green here, and a comfortable coolness swept over the land in a breeze, constant yet not overbearing. Pine trees peppered the landscape, and the occasional patch of vegetation or babbling brook would have given most other travelers a sense of peace.

But Volibear was tense inside. Fear was a feeling long burned out of him, but even an Ursine can feel the churn of anxiety in the pit of his gut, an almost painful wrenching that spoke of excitement, anticipation, and uncertainty. The shaman did not know how this encounter would pan out, if he would be strong enough, brave enough to do that which he knew he had to; he only knew one thing.

 _I must keep going_ , he told himself. _I cannot look back. I'm almost there._

When the Ursine chieftain said he was going away for a while, none of the administrators of the revered League of Legends questioned him. Every season had its lulls, giving the champions of Runeterra time to tend to their own factions; most of them were leaders, some even kings and queens of their homelands, and even the most bloodthirsty warrior couldn't always justify spending all of his or her time plinking towers and stomping minions when there were economies to regulate.

So, Volibear traveled north toward the Freljord, back to his village in the far reaches of the continent, just beyond the territory of his closest ally: Sejuani, the warmother of the Winter's Claw. There, the summoners who knew him best figured he would rouse the spirits of his people, regale them with tales of his heroic - no, legendary exploits, and inspire them to prepare for the inevitable war against the Ice Witch once and for all!

Little did they know that Volibear himself doubted he would see the snow this season.

An hour passed, and the tenseness in the Ursine's stomach had not unwound. He ducked his head under the branch of a low-hanging fir tree and stepped out into a grove of pines. The sight filled him with some small comfort.

 _I've made it, at last._

Though these lands were untamed wilderness, Volibear had often thought this grove to be planted by some specific design. The clearing was too perfect. Trees ran in a tight perimeter, forming a tangled boundary of green and brown about fifty feet in diameter. The edges were wilderness, but in the midst was only grass, and the occasional upturned stone or patch of mud. It was an arrangement too exact to have been nature-made, and Volibear made a mental note to interrogate that bizarre treelike champion upon his return.

 _Because no matter how this pans out,_ he promised himself, one large hand balling into a fist. _I am going back._

The clearing would provde enough room to maneuver while maintaining a veneer of being hidden from the world. It was the best location Volibear could find for the upcoming confrontation. Ashe's territory lingered over a day's travel east over a trecherous mountain pass, and Sejuani's beyond it. He had passed the closest hamlet before sunrise, and it was well past noon now. To best of his knowledge, he was all alone. All alone, save for himself, and one other lurking nearby.

 _Pridestalker._

Volibear stood, arms tense at his side. He closed his blue eyes, willing himself to listen, to wait, to ready his will. He knew his pursuer was a patient hunter, but he would have to spring sometime.

Time passed. Even with his eyes closed, Volibear could feel the sun overhead gradually moving across the great blue sky. His nose itched and his feet hurt, and his shoulderpads were starting to chafe, but the great bear scarcely moved. Only the steady rise and fall of his massive, dark-furred chest broke the statuesque illusion.

A sudden _whoosh_ on the wind, and Volibear sprang to action. Pivoting on his right paw, he turned his body, pulling his arm up just in time to block the bolas swinging through the air. The interconnected cords swept around his forearm like a maypole ineffectively.

Volibear allowed himself no smirk, no look of triumph. He peeled at the bolas with his free arm, effortlessly able to

"Pridestalker!" he called out, yanking the loose rope three and tossing it on the ground. "Your games end, here and now. Reveal yourself to me."

There was no response, but Volibear hadn't expected one. His eyes scanned the perimeter of the grove, seeing no telltale patch of white amidst the green and brown. His nose twitched, catching a hint of a scent that made his stomach churn once more.

Another swish in the air, nearly ninety degrees perpendicular to the bolas. The bear caught the sight of movement out of the corner of his eye and dropped to all fours, narrowly catching the flung dagger against the side of his golden helmet. He snatched the dagger out of the air as it fell, tossing it into the pile with the bolas.

"Enough toys, Pridestalker, and enough games! I have had my fill of your trickeries. Come and face me, unveiled."

A throaty laugh echoed behind him. Volibear turned, taking in the full sight of his pursuer, lounging against a rock and picking at his claws. Rengar, the Pridestalker, the leonine hunter of Runeterra, was clad in little more than a cloth and a utility belt, carrying dozens more daggers and bolas and other weapons the great bear had no words for. He scraped the dirt out from the claw of his index finger, clicking his tongue and shaking his head.

"What good is a bear's honor to me?" he asked, raising his one good eye to regard the Ursine chieftain. "This goes the same way every time. I win, you pout, I make you promise you won't attack me, you do it anyway, and then I win again. I thought you'd be used to it by now."

Volibear grit his teeth. The toeclaws of his right foot scraped back against the cold, hard dirt as he braced himself against it. "An Ursine can grow accustomed to the deepest cold, Pridestalker. We can endure the coldest winter o-"

"Yes, yes, I'm fully aware of highly you think of yourself. You think everybody sees you as a tough guy with a stick up his arse. But I know better, don't I?" His grin toothy, the loincloth-clad hunter snapped a bundled rope off of his belt and began to casually twist it around into a lasso. "I've seen you whimper and beg. Seen you trussled up like a Snowdown ham."

"Pridestalker, hear me." Volibear snapped his massive jaw shut, and the resounding clamp of teeth on teeth echoed in the grove. His gruff appearance belayed a powerful beating of his heart, and he hoped the lion could not hear. "Hear my words as they are, for I speak only the truth. You have no need for these bindings on your belt. You've no need to try and draw my blood. I bid you, on your honor, cast aside your weaponry."

The eyebrow over Rengar's eye raised, then lowered into a look of petulence. He gave the impression of rolling his pupilless eye. He pushed himself off the rock, exaggerating the effort, and took one slow step forward. " _Must_ you take the high ground every time? You..." His brow furrowed. "What are you doing?"

With careful, deliberate movements, Volibear stretched his left arm in front of his chest, palm upward. His right unclasped his gleaming buckler, which toppled to the ground. Eyes lower, expression a stoic frown, the Ursine mirrored the process for his other arm.

Rengar watched, his tail flickering behind him. He held the lasso by its neck, lazily twirling it around. The other planted on his hip. He, too, was frowning thoughtfully, but his curiosity outweighed his call to action.

Next came the great bear's pauldrons, those polished golden shoulderpads that served to increase his already massive appearance. These, Volibear handled with care, settling them down beside his armguards. The guard across his upper back came next, also removed with similar grace. As he was unclasping his helmet, the lion spoke.

"Let me guess." Rengar put a thumbed claw up to his forehead, scratching it idly. His dreaded mane shook along with his head. "You're challenging me to some garish bear ritual. Sumo wrestling, I bet. You'll call me a coward when I refuse to fight you without weaponry or stealth." He leaned forward. "I know you're simple-minded, bear, but even you have to know that isn't going to work."

Volibear's response came quiet, and it perked Rengar's ears up. "You misunderstand me, Pridestalker." He knelt, placing his gold-lined helmet beside the rest of his armor.

He did not rise. He bowed his head, breath steady but loud, and waited.

Silence reigned. Rengar's tail had begun to flick and sway, betraying an outwardly calm posture and thin scowl. But as Volibear did not move, the great cat couldn't help himself. Gradually, unbidden, the corners of the hunter's maw began to curl upward into a grimace only just barely restrained from becoming a full-on grin.

"You've given up, haven't you, bear?"

The Ursine's black-furred shoulders stiffen, but he otherwise did not move. Rengar's smile burst force, toothy and menacing. He began to pace from side to side, casual as he could muster. "No, that's not quite right." He stuck his hand through the loop of the lasso, swinging it around like a vertical hula hoop. "That implies cowardice, and you're... could we call what you're doing brave?" Swish, swish, swish. "I don't think you fat bears have any words for feeling besides 'angry' and 'hungry'. But I'm going to guess you're feeling, let's see, what's most on the mark..." Swish swish swish. "Something like fear, humility... excitement?"

Volibear didn't move, but the predator's tuned sense of hearing picked up on the slightest increase in the kneeling bear's breathing. He thought if he were a little closer, he could even hear the Ursine's pulse quicken. His grin widened.

"Whatever it is, it's bravery. If you had truly given up, you'd be suckling your thumb in your room with the door locked and the windows barred. No, you haven't given up. You've given _in_."

Here, Volibear lifted his face, his striking blue eyes taking in the lion in full. His mouth pursed, and when he spoke, his rumbling deep voice was as waves lapping against a glacier's edge. "I will not... grovel before you, Pridestalker. Nor I am a... petulant cub to be leashed, and mocked. We the Ursine see honor, in... gracious defeat. And you... Pridestalker, you... have..."

The words caught in the bear's throat. His eyes lowered. His chops pressed together, and Rengar could see the effort Volibear was putting into finishing his sentence. He let the bear fumble for a few moments, taking some amusement in the humongous, bestial warrior's inability to articulate such simple words. Once he tired of seeing the bear squirm, he leaned forward.

"I've bested you."

Volibear nodded a single time. He closed his eyes and bowed his head in what the Pridestalker could only guess was shame.

Rengar snorted at the sight. A hundred and one snappy insults sprang to mind, and he gave voice to none of them. He could feel the furs on his arm rising, could feel the blood rushing through his veins. His tail could scarcely stay still. And behind his loincloth, well...

His meandering path took him a pace closer to Volibear. "Answer me this, bear. How long ago did you make the choice to come out here?"

Volibear did not answer.

Rengar counted internally to ten, with only silence to mark the gap. Then, with the swiftness that made him a Legend among men and beasts, he whipped forward and grabbed the bear's head between the ears. He yanked the larger Champion's head up with force, causing a sudden surprised cry from his hapless prey. He stared down into the Ursine's widening eyes, snarling down against his muzzle.

"I've bested you, bear. You've submit. When I ask a question, you answer it. We'll iron out the rules of this little _arrangement_ soon enough, but consider that as rule number one. Do you understand me?"

Volibear was silent for a few moments. Just as Rengar was bracing to extend his claws to drive the point across, his muzzle opened, and he spoke.

"Yes."

"Yes what?"

The great chieftain fell silent again, but Rengar could see the bear's brow furrow, his mind searching for the right answer, and the predator let him piece it through. Slowly, the words tumbled out, a quiet rumble that was almost a question.

"Yes, Pridestalker."

Rengar barked a short sound of laughter. He ruffled the bear between his ears approvingly, and began to meander away. "I'll take it, bear. Did you know you're the only one in that stinking pit of an arena who doesn't call me by my real name?"

The question caused a confused expression to cross Volibear's face, but when the lion looked back at him, he rumbled, "No... Pridestalker."

"Right." Rengar made an impatient gesture with his hand. "Answer the question. How long?"

Volibear couldn't keep his gaze steady. Looking at the grass, he swallowed and said, "I've... known for... a long time, what I am to do."

Rengar smirked. "A long time, hm? You must think of me often."

Volibear crinkled his black nose. His shoulders raised. The word was slow to come, and the effort to speak it seemed great. "Daily."

The lion turned, his dreads sweeping behind him. He scuffed below his chin with the back of his wrist. "Just daily?"

Hot beneath the black fur of his cheeks, Volibear grimaced. It was a question he truly didn't want to answer, and he strongly considered enduring the blow that would come by refusing. Physical pain was easy to withstand.

Still, his own inability to articulate was frustrated. Volibear had a reputation for being eloquent and reasonable, to the surprise of many. Yet so, this conversation felt insurmountable, a task more difficult than scaling the highest mountain with ankles and wrists bound on the coldest winter day.

He reached deep, and found an answer.

"Hourly."

Rengar had to laugh. He paused in his pacing, tilting his head to the sky and roaring with delight.

"Hourly? Do the bears have a word for 'obsessed'? I suppose I should be shocked you think about more than your next meal and nap."

Here, the lion turned, expecting to see the Ursine clench his fist, to protect or to snarl. But Volibear simply kept his head bowed, silent and still.

Rengar's grin fell into a thoughtful frown. He tugged at the braid of hair below his chin, watching his prey. He tapped his foot, tail flitting behind him. He had wandered about twenty yards from the kneeling champion. He let the silence hang for several long moments. Then, he lowered his eyes, fixating on his claws. He resumed cleaning them as before, using the claws of one hand to scrape the dirt from the claws on the other.

"Take off your pants, bear."

Unlike the insult, this did get a visible reaction out of Volibear. The Ursine winced, and when he looked up, his face was scrunched, one eye closed as though enduring a great pain. Rengar gave him a cool look in return, and when Volibear was slow to act, the lion made an impatient whirling gesture with one paw.

Still breathing, slow but heavy, Volibear did as bade. He lowered his head, watching his own massive paws pull and tug at the belt keeping this final piece of armor stationary. The Thunder Lord's legguards were in truth more of an oversized crotchguard, though it came attached with two thigh-bucklers, almost small shields, that covered the Ursine's knees. He pushed them down and sidled out of them, still kneeling.

And there the Ursine knelt, naked as his naming day. This was far from the first time Rengar had seem him as such, but still did the Pridestalker regard the warrior's hulking form with interest. His freshly picked claws knicked the air as the lion made a beckoning gesture.

"Come here."

Volibear started to rise.

"On all fours."

This was too much for the proud shaman. Gritting his teeth, splashes of pink just faintly visibly beneath the dark furs of his cheek, Volibear roared his protest.

"You - you seek to demean me, Pridestalker! This is a provocation I will not endure! A Chieftain of the Ursine will not... not withstand such disrespect-"

Rengar made the impression of rolling his good eye. His sigh cut through the bear's words, and Volibear remained tensed, half-standing half-kneeling, teeth clenched and chops bared, trying to mask his inward humiliation.

"And you were doing so well." Rengar scratched the side of his head, voice sounding passive, bored, not a little condescending. "If this is going to work, you know I'm going to be calling the shots."

"If this is to work," Volibear growled through clenched teeth, brow furrowed. "You will not liken me to some brute animal, crawling on his belly through the forest. I will bow because you-" The words caught in his throat here, leaving only gulps in their place. To his surprise, Rengar did not speak to fill the gap, but let Volibear spits the words out for himself. He waited almost a full half-minute. "Because you... are strong. But not," Volibear's voice grew louder, angrier, "Because you tried to render me weak!"

Rengar's tail flit behind him, a clear sign of excitement, near exhilaration, betraying his calculatedly blasé expression. "Of course you aren't weak. I have no intention of making you _weak_ , bear. If you were weak, I'd have ignored you, or maybe slit your throat during the many..." He leaned forward, emphasizing the points. "Many opportunities I had." He shook his head, continuing. "Consider this. When are you at your most terrifying?"

Volibear swallowed, but said nothing. He found it hard to hold on to his fleeting anger, through he bared his teeth. He shook his head at the question.

"When you're set to pounce. When you're lunging for some ugly squawking Yordle or scrawny coward with a gun. When all you can see is their back as they flee in terror, and all you can hear is their cries of panic as you close the gap between yourself and them. What position do you see yourself in?"

Volibear said nothing, but he lowered his gaze. He lifted his two massive handpaws, staring into his palms.

Rengar smirked. "I want you on all fours because I want you at your most primal. 'Brute beasts' don't spend all this time stammering and worrying. Now, quit yammering, and approach me, before I decide that tying you up is worth the effort."

Predictably, Volibear took a long time to move. Rengar watched him plainly, his low smirk confident and cool. Finally, the lumbering brute of a champion fell forward onto his palms. His strong fingers gripped the grassy ground as he lurched himself forward, hindquarters in the air. He strode toward, arm after leg after arm after leg, slowly crossing the distance between himself and the predator. His head bowed low, nose nearly scuffing the ground, but as he took the final step, he looked up, awaiting further instruction.

Rengar showed his teeth in a wide grin. He lowered his arm and pet the bear between his ears... then began to push down upon him, lowering the huge warrior's chest to the ground. Volibear sputtered his surprise, and he pushed back against the feline's hand until the standing Champion began to speak.

"Put your hands around my foot." As the bear balked, Rengar lifted his right footpaw, nudging the Ursine's muzzle with his calf. Volibear grumbled his embarassment, but complied.

The lion's foot was digitigrade - toe-heavy, and Volibear's humongous hands nearly enveloped it entirely. He held on tight, one thumb pushing against the largest of the cat's brown pads, the other wrapped around his ankle. Once secured, he looked up, eyes a startling blue.

Rengar pushed his head back down again. "Do I have to spell it out for you? Suck, lick, nibble. Show some reverance. One bite and I snip your balls off and hang them for a trophy next to your eyeballs. You remember how this goes, don't you?"

Volibear did, but still he hesitated, gradually guiding those sharp-clawed toes toward his muzzle. He spared one final moment to grit his teeth, then opened his mouth, gently guiding the lion's foot onto his lower jaw.

His tongue brushed along the Pridestalker's big toe, sliding along the brown and squishy pads. He began to relax almost at once. Memory gradually overtook him, the kind of familiarity only a smell or taste can rekindle. This was a taste forgotten yet remembered now; he wondered how he could ever forget. The scent was earthen, masculine, the scent of Valoran soil, the scent of Freljordian grass. The scent of the Pridestalker.

That last thought sent a jolt zipping down his spine.

As Volibear held the lion's paw, he braced himself for a kick, a nudge. He knew Rengar would force his leg forward and bop him on the nose, claiming it as punishment of the Ursine's stubborness.

But the lion was now almost gentle. He seemed to have no difficulty remaining suspended on one leg, and he did not hop or sway. Nor did he kick or stir as Volibear gradually explored his toes, the bear's sloppy doglike tongue weaving inbetween each padded toe and licking at the white furs sprouting between them.

Tilting his head, Volibear drew the other male's footpaw deeper into his muzzle. He winced as he felt the lion's toeclaws scratch against the insides of his mouth, but did not pull back. He knew that Rengar was enjoying this, and he wondered which gave the lion more pleasure: the physical sensation of having his padded toes glossed over, or the emotional victory of having Volibear do it willingly. Or at least, willingly enough.

In the back of his mind, Volibear knew he should resent the Pridestalker's superiority. He knew without looking that a smug grin plastered the feline's face, that he was reveling in his victory. The very idea should have made Volibear furious, if not also shamed and disgraced.

Volibear couldn't put the words to his own emotional state, but he knew he felt none of these things. What Volibear felt was a churning, powerful emotion for which he had no words, and no mental capacity to explore it, too single-mindedly focused on his task at hand.

His hands squeezed the arch of Rengar's foot, and the thumb of his right hand kneaded the big central pads. He suckled upon each of the predator's toes, one by one and then all as a whole. The lion didn't move much, but the rare scrunch or wriggle caused the bear to stir, and he lapped at the twitching digit almost reverently.

Volibear closed his eyes, focusing on the bestial taste, and the smooth and furred and only occasionally sharp texture. He became vaguely aware of some activity happening near his face, and he slowly creaked one eye open. Looking beyond Rengar's white-furred calf and thigh, Volibear could see the predator dragging his now-unbound loincloth away from his body and dropping it carelessly in a heap nearby.

The lion was fully erect, as he had been for some time. His scrotum hung low in the cropped fur between his legs, and his penis covered half the gap between his crotch and bent knee. The sight of that pink shaft jutting out from the brutish hunter's snow-white fur was the one thing that could shake Volibear from his focus. He stared as though not comprehending, his jaw still.

Rengar took the momentary lapse as a chance to withdraw his foot from the bear's mouth. With a series of quick jabs and leg shakes, he dislodged from the Ursine's weakening grip. He set his foot down and let out a sigh. There were words in that sigh: _Satisfactory_. He lowered his clawed hand and began to scritch behind Volibear's ears, much to the Chieftain's outward chagrin.

"You see how much easier this is for both of us, bear?" Rengar rumbled, a gentle and almost affectionate growl. His long fingers stroked through the short black furs atop the Thunder Lord's head, the tips of his claws applying the slightest pressure to his scalp. "No ropes, no knives, no blood."

Volibear crinkled his nose. The kneeling bear lifted his arm to swat away the lion's hand, which was now a full-palmed stroke along his inner ear. "To your disappointment, I have no doubt. You wait for me to lower my guard, eager to show your cruelty and savagery."

Another sigh escaped Rengar's maw, this one longer, louder. It was exasperated, dramatic, but genuine too, and Volibear found himself falling silent. The predator moved his hand back to stroke the bear's head once again, lifting his eye and looking beyond him.

"Why do you say things like that, bear?" He continued to speak before Volibear could open his mouth. "I know you don't believe them any more than I do. This misplaced sense of... honor, or whatever you'd call it, has proven you more deceitful than me by far. No, bear, I've said it before, and I'll say it again until you tire of hearing it. I have no urge to harm you. I'm not some petty housecat toying with a mouse before I bite its head off. I don't gain any pleasure out of harming you. Pain's an ends to a means, but not a preferred one."

He looked down, locking eyes with the quiet Chieftain. They stayed silent for several long moments before the great cat continued.

"I reward prey that knows its place. Sound familiar?" When Volibear didn't answer, he rolled a shoulder back, and dug his nails in just a little more intently. "Answer me, bear. It's important that you know this. If you think I'm simply waiting for the right moment for you to expose your neck so I can rip it out, then we may as well get to fighting so I can hurry and hog-tie you up, and we can do this the..." He snorted, unable to suppress a growing grin at his own words. "The normal way."

Volibear realized his breath was becoming uneven, and his chest was heaving. He maintained eye contact for as long as he could, as he mustered up the response. "I understand, Pridestalker." Cheeks burning hot, he turned his gaze aside, and added in a whisper, "... I misspoke."

Rengar lowered his hand and scooped it around the Chieftain's chin. He jerked the bear's head back to face him, chops curled back into a faint snarl. Volibear took in his breath and held it as they stared at each other in silence.

After a minute or more, the corners of Rengar's mouth curled up into a low, approving smile. His tail gave a little flicker-flick behind him. He let Volibear's muzzle go, along with a firm nod and a readjustment of stance. "Good bear. Now, open your mouth, and take me in."

Volibear's swallow was so audible that Rengar didn't even try to supress his laugh. He Volibear stared at his tip, the creases of his mouth crooked. His insides were roiling like molten lava; he felt the heat coiling up his throat and scalding his cheeks and forehead. He looked up, and, at Rengar's slightly impatient tilt of the head, slowly started to raise his arms toward the lion's body.

"Mm-mm. No hands."

Another loud swallow from the bear, and another bout of laughter in reply. Volibear lifted his shoulders, breathing shakily. He started to look around the clearing, but Rengar lowered his hand to clasp the side of the ursine muzzle, pulling him back to line it straight with his shaft.

It took the shaman a moment to steel himself, but the lion could see the kneeling male's expression change. Volibear slowly parted his lips, lowering his gaze; his eyes crossed to focus on the base of the lion's penis. He opened as wide as he could and leaned forward, and Rengar closed the gap by pushing his hips forward, sliding into his mouth. He felt his body freeze up. His jaw hung open, paralyzed, unsure of how to proceed.

Rengar narrowed his good eye, his expression stern. His clawed fingers dug into Volibear's mane, and he began to rotate the bear's head around until the Ursine took the hint.

The bear began to bob his head forward and back. The tip of Rengar's dick seemed to press against a different part of the inside of his mouth with every slow thrust. The lion seemed to be in no hurry; Volibear had expected the hunter to be remorseless, to plunge in mercilessly until the bear was coughing for breath. The gentle pace was a surprise, and a pleasant one; it gave the inexperienced bear time to accomodate the flesh in his mouth, to taste and move it around his maw while avoiding his sharp ursine teeth.

His tongue slid along the lion's shaft, but he only became aware of this once he felt it throb back against him. He lifted his shoulders a bit, but relaxed an instant later. His jaw churned, his tongue swept, and he found his thoughts becoming blurry, his mind focused on the activity.

A gentle thrum stirred him from his haziness. Sliding his tongue under Rengar's penis, the bear slowly creaked his eyes open, peering up the hunter's toned, muscular body. His chin-tuft was shaking gently, and it took Volibear a moment to realize the mighty Pridestalker was growling.

"Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrr... Bearrrrrrrrr..."

The bear felt a stab in his stomach, an emotion he couldn't express, and he took the lion's malehood in to the hilt. Rengar snorted, responding with a virile buck of the hips, and his pace quickened as he stabbed at the bear's maw.

Thoughts and emotions danced at the edge of Voli's cognition. He felt no urge to grasp them too firmly, but on a primal level, some indescribable gut feeling, Rengar's enjoyment amplified his own. He didn't want to admit that his body was reacting to the taste, that his heart was beating faster and his stomach was roiling as though fit to burst. He didn't want to admit that he was moving his head in an effort to have the predator's tip dab against every single inch of the back of his throat.

He didn't want to admit that, below the surface, he had wanted this for months.

The lion's growling grew louder, and Volibear redoubled his efforts, rubbing his tongue from dribbling tip to pulsing base. Despite the Pridestalker's earlier commands, the bear lifted his right hand. He could see Rengar's scrotum dangling just beyond his shaft, swinging with every thrust and withdrawal. His great padded hand reached out, cupping the lion's furry ballsack.

Rengar snorted, and Volibear looked up, fearing that the Champion hovering over him would punish him for even this insubordination. He braced himself as Rengar's sharp claws hovered near his face. But the Pridestalker reached out only to pat, scritch, and then to pull his head in closer.

"Rrrr-hrrrr-hrrrrrr... The simple bear gets creative," he rumbled, and Volibear actually something marginally resembling pleasure at the backhanded compliment. He pressed his palm up against Rengar's scrotum, feeling the weight of his testicles sag against his hand. He snorted quietly and his snout forward until it bumped against the feline's lower stomach, taking him fully into his mouth.

Rengar shivered, standing; he had stopped thrusting, seeming content to let Volibear do all the work. Long moments, ones that could have been seconds or hours for all the kneeling Chieftain knew, passed before Rengar finally started to withdraw. Strands of spittle connected maw to meat as the lion pulled out. Keeping one paw firm on the bear's head, he used his other hand to indicate an area below his left thigh. "Hold here."

Volibear was staring crosseyed at the tip of Rengar's penis, seeming dazed. He looked up in bewilderment at the hunter. The cat's insistent tapping of his thigh saved him the effort of making the command again, and Volibear shakily extended his arm to hold Rengar by the leg.

The instant Voli had a hold, Rengar lifting his leg and guided his foot closer to the bear's body. Volibear opened his maw, blue eyes furrowed in noncomprehension. He grit his teeth, expecting a swift kick to the gut, a retribution for his defiant use of one hand.

He started to breathe in - to protest, beg, or curse, he could not have said - but it came out as a sudden, astonished gasp as he felt Rengar's padded toes bump along the tip of his dick. Though he held the lion by the leg, Rengar was doing all the work, guiding his foot forward and sliding it along the top of the bear's aching shaft to the sheath. Once it bumped against the furred sheath, Rengar opened his toes, sliding his big and second ones slowly, so slowly, back up Volibear's erection to the head.

Volibear squeezed his eyes shut and let out a long, guttoral groan, bumping his head forward and rubbing his face against the side of the lion's crotch. He had never felt so _hard_ in his life. He hadn't realize he was erect at all. Unable to see his bearhood, he hadn't known just how far it extended from his crotch until he felt those furred, padded toes squeeze him, guiding themselves up to the very tip of his head. The foot glided back over the top of his shaft more easily now, and Rengar knew the bear's tip must be leaking, and heavily at that.

The thought didn't cross Volibear's mind. In fact, the bear couldn't think at all. He nuzzled his cheek against the Pridestalker and let out a deep, baritoned whine. He kissed the side of the lion's shaft, desperate to show his appreciation, a silent beg for the lion to not stop, to please never stop, to please-

"I can be creative too." Rengar's sultry voice was amused, aroused, but controlled. He massaged the bear's scalp with his hands as easily as he massaged the bear's penis with his foot. The effort of balancing on one leg seemed trivial. "You see now, bear? The predator rewards good prey that knows its place."

A loud groan came in response. Volibear slobbered over the base of the predator's dick, grinding his hips against the soft smoothness of his thick footpaw. His hand reached up and thumped against the lion's side, gripping him as though holding on for dear life. "P-Pridestalker," he managed, his blue eyes pleading as he looked up the hunter's body.

And Rengar grinned.

"Hrrrrmmm... you're all pent up, bear. Don't you ever do the job by yourself when you're bored at night?" He plucked a stray hair from between Volibear's eyes, lifted it for inspection, and flicked it into the wind. "Or maybe you save it up for our encounters. Hah!" He barked a harsh laugh over Volibear's kneeling form. "I suppose you think it's a matter of willpower, to not crank one out when you think of me." His grin widened, his touch affectionate. "You really should release now and then instead of waiting for me. Good for the mind. Spit one out on a cold, frozen night in your village, some night when all your bear chums are fast asleep, and think of this... right here."

The bear stiffened. His eyes widened, and he froze in place. His hips refused to buck, even as Rengar squeezed the bear's penis with his toes. He looked stunned - almost scared, a rarity for one of the Ursine. His mind was reeling, as though witnessing a horror slowly dawn upon him.

The cat started to tilt his head. "Eh? What's wrong?"

Volibear closed his eyes, lowering his head. As Rengar lowered his hand to the bear's shoulders, he could see the great kneeling beast was trembling faintly. His feline ears flickered as he heard the tiniest of whimpers escape from the black-furred Champion, then a quiet, "No... no..."

"Bear-"

"No, this is - it cannot be right!"

Suddenly, Volibear sprang up from his kneeling position and rammed his head into the Pridestalker's chest. Balanced precariously on one leg, Rengar could not help but sprawl backwards, letting out an astonished choke as the bear rampaged forward.

"I cannot do this!" Volibear cried, a panic in his tone unlike that which the hunter had ever heard. He lunged, diving atop the supine hunter, striking at him with his massive paws. "I will - I _cannot_ surrender to you! Villaneous Pridestalker!" There was a shakiness to his voice, but his swipes were powerful as ever, desperation and terror unifying as one.

"Whoa! Whoa! Stupid bear!" Rengar lashed his head to and fro, narrowly dodging the worst of Volibear's swipes and using his arms to withstand the others. He was pinned down by the hulking beast, but - ever one good in tight spaces - he managed to bring his leg up, push his knee into the center of the bear's solar plexus, and kick himself out from under him. He slid along his back and scrambled up to a crouch. "Where the hell did this come from?"

Volibear collapsed as Rengar squeezed out from beneath him. He looked up, bared his teeth, and charged on all fours, roaring his fury. "The Ursine do not submit!" His erection almost scraped the ground as he plowed forward with the speed of a freight train.

Rengar narrowed his eyes. A thin sneer pulled at his maw as he took a step back and lowered his body. He waited until Volibear was within swiping range, then dived forward and to the side, claws of one hand extended. The bear sailed right past him, but not before Rengar could catch him by the ankle, sink his claws in, and heft as he passed by.

Volibear's own forward momentum caused him to lose balance. He tumbled onto his chin and slid ten feet in the dirt, a clattering mess of limbs and fur. Rengar pivoted on his feet and sprang, careening though the air and landing full-force on the bear's back, just as Volibear was pushing himself up.

"Get off!" Volibear cried, feeling the lion's arm wrap around his throat. Like a raging bull, Volibear bucked and shook, his claws gripping the ground as he tried to shake the lion off. He could feel the Pridestalker's shaft - still three-quarters erect - stab and slide along his lower back as the lion held on.

Finally, Rengar got the frenzied champion's throat against the crook of his elbow. He grabbed his wrist with the other arm, and pulled with all his might, choking the bear.

"R-release me-" Volibear managed, his body shakes growing more vigorous for two heart-stopping seconds before tapering off. He shivered, squeezing his eyes shut, struggling desperately to breathe, claws scraping at the dirt, head a swirling mess of chaos and confusion, pain and regret and fear, and no means to express it. "P... pri..."

"Bear."

The hunter's voice was icy cold. Volibear barely squinted an eye open.

"That was a very stupid thing you did."

He couldn't have responded if he wanted to.

"Stupid, and slow. Slow as honey dripping down a tree into a fat, lazy, _stupid_ bear's mouth. A fat, lazy, stupid bear who doesn't have the sense to know what he wants."

"... P... Ph..."

"So, now, here I am," the Pridestalker sighed, rolling his good eye. "With two choices. Three, actually. I could keep my arm here until you pass out. Why, I could even keep it here until _after_ you pass out. I could keep it here all night. Then in the morning, I'd cut you up into a stir fry, and have myself a new rug to boot. How does that sound, bear? Hm? I like that one. An Ursine throw rug would look just lovely in my den."

Volibear closed his eyes. His claws still scraped at the ground, slower now. The world was getting dizzy, and the weight of the smaller male on his back seemed to grow heavier and heavier.

"I could tie you up again," Rengar considered, mulling this one over. "For old time's sake. I'd get what I want, and you, well - less so, but you'd come around in the end, as you always do. How about that, bear? Say 'I would like that very much'."

Volibear gurgled quietly. His body shook. His fingers splayed, palm clutching the grass.

"Or, I can give you another chance. But... haven't I already given you so many?" Rengar sighed once more, shaking his head with dramatic remorse. "We've been down this road before, bear. I say I'll let you go if you don't attack me. I hold up my end of the bargain, and what do you do? You make a lot of noise and charge like an elephant, and then I have to tie you back up with more threats of cutting off body parts. It's tiresome, bear, and helps neither of us."

Volibear was still, and Rengar relaxed his grip. He patted the Chieftain on the side, and the great bear coughed, sputtered, and began to gasp for air. His body convulsed, shaking Rengar along with it, but he made no efforts to rise, to turn, to fight back against the predator on his back.

When the coughing ended, Rengar snuck his arm back around the side of the bear's throat. He did not strangle him, however; he merely ran the tips of three claws through the black fur. A threatening scritch. He leaned forward and growled in the bear's ears.

"Why did you do that, bear?"

Volibear took a moment to reply, but did so sooner than Rengar had expected. "Sh... shame."

"Go on."

Volibear sunk his chin into the mud and closed his eyes, defeated. The words spilled out, quick for the normally slow-speaking creature, and his face felt hot. "I felt the eyes... of my people upon me. I felt the eyes of my ancestors. No... Chieftain would... surrender himself to such..." He fell silent, but Rengar gave him the time to find the right words. "Unconventional desire."

"But you did surrender."

The bear winced at that. "... I did."

"And you said yourself, there is honor in graceful defeat."

"... Yes."

Rengar wet his lips. His clawed fingers stayed stroking the side of the Ursine's thick neck, but his left hand reached for the bear's side. He placed his padded palm against the side of the prone Champion's chest and began to rub. "You wanted it. Badly, if the stains on my foot mean anything."

"My... enjoyment shames me, Pridestalker." He swallowed, eyes still closed. "I am... torn. The Ursine do not have the words. They are not... discussions we have. An Ursine does not... _engage_ as we have. He does not have these untraditional feelings."

"You have them." Rengar pulled his paw back from Volibear's neck, but the second remained at his side. He reached a little further. The bear's bulk was massive, and though Rengar was no small creature himself, he had to shuffle along the larger male's back in order to feel the pads of his fingers slide along Voli's left nipple. The lion was pleased, as he moved, to feel his penis still mostly hard, sliding along his mount's lower back. The hand once threatening the bear's jugular now traced a picture on his shoulder. "How much sleep have you lost to these..." He sneered, unable or unwilling to hide the bile from his tone. "Untraditional feelings?"

Volibear growled, but it was a quiet, unaggressive sound.

"The truth is this, bear." Rengar slid forward again, murmuring the words into the great Ursine's ears. He could feel the excitement churning in his chest as he spoke. "Your ancestors are gone. Your people, a hundred miles away. Right now... right now, there is you, and me. Nobody else. If you feel shame about people who can't see this, who won't ever know of it, whose opinions you value more than your own, then so be it. I can't keep your stupid bear brain from having stupid bear thoughts. But make no mistake." The corners of his mouth curled, and his final words came out in a harsh whisper. "I _will_ take what is mine, as a hunter makes claim over his kill."

Volibear did not move, even as he felt Rengar nibbling at his ear, felt the great lion reach further around his body. His eyes were still squeezed shut. His response, squeezed out of him like a pressed waterskin, surprised them both. "I am not... weak, Pridestalker. You... will slit my throat before... you'll have such a confession from me."

Rengar laughed.

"Weak?" he exclaimed, letting out puffs of hot air against the Ursine's ear. "Are you still obsessing over that? I don't want you because you are _weak_. I'll say it again. If you were weak, I would have ignored you. Maybe killed you, if I thought I could get away with it." His chops curled into a smile, and he snuck his hand beneath the bear's chin, pulling his head up.

"No, bear," he continued. "You have it wrong. I am uninterested in stamping my foot against your face and grinding you into the dirt. I have no desire to render you _weak_. Helpless, perhaps, if I have no other choice. But weak?"

Rengar could feel the bear's pulse quicken, just barely hear the thumping of his heart. As he spoke, the lion gripped his prey by one shoulder, using both hands.

"No. Never. Not if I am to reign over you."

Extending his legs to dig his toes into the ground, Rengar pulled, rolling the Ursine chieftain onto his back with a grunt. Volibear's hands moved instinctively to cover his crotch, but Rengar quickly grasped him by both wrists, pulling them away. He was pleased to see the bear's hardness had not entirely left him, as a distinct blot of pinkness rose from the black furs just below his belly.

Volibear protested, but Rengar could see the gears working behind the Ursine Chieftain's eyes, sifting through the swirling chaos in his head with every passing word. "Rrrrphh... You... confound me with every breath, Pridestalker." Slow inhale, slow exhale. "A predator does not respect his prey as he rends it open."

Rengar smirked at that. He once more saddled the bear; he was not tall enough to open his hips wide enough to dig both knees into the ground, so he lay prone on the bear's rising and falling belly. One hand propped his head up on his chin, elbow pressed against Voli's sternum; the other traced a bored pattern below his shoulder.

"Most predators. Yes, that's right. That wolfman wouldn't give his victims a second thought. The cloaked one, the assassin, I'm sure he fancies himself a 'predator' too. And that... creature." Here, Rengar's voice lowered. His mouth pursed into a tight snarl, and he turned from Voli, staring off into the forest.

Just as the perplexed Chieftain opened his mouth to pry, Rengar shook his head, turning back. "It's irrelevant. The point is, I'm not like most predators. I do respect my prey. I hunt only the strongest, because I delight in beating the best. My arrangement of trophies is testament to that." He pushed himself up off of Volibear's chest, only to turn and stradle him. His tail flickered, smacking the bear in the face a couple times - much to Voli's growling irritation. His annoyance built him up just enough anger to speak.

"Will you move to sever my head and hang it on your wall, Pridestalker?"

Rengar chuckled. He turned his head only just enough to spot the bear out of the very corner of his good eye. Even from his side profile, Voli could see most of the predator's teeth as he responded simply, "Shut up and listen, and I won't have to."

With that, the cat crept back onto his chest. He slid forward, his erect shaft sliding through the bear's fur. He could feel Volibear's own genitals stirring beneath his chest and upper belly as he reached for the brute's thick left ankle. He grabbed and tugged, and when it scarcely budged, he commanded, "Bend your leg at the knee."

Unsurprisingly, Volibear took several long moments to respond, but he obeyed in the end. As he did, Rengar reached out for the thickly padded toes and, pressing them against his palm, he pulled the bear's foot in as tight into the spare between his thick thighs as he does. He pressed the tips of his fingers against the toes and slid them down the entire run of his sole.

Volibear shivered beneath him. "Umm..."

"I know you're trying, bear."

The lion's words were soft, and more importantly, personal. He pressed his fingers back against the bear's sole, pressing against the softness of his pad just below the Ursine's giant toes. It caused him to scrunch automatically, and his sharp toenails scratched against Rengar's paw. The predator paid them no mind.

"I don't understand why this is so difficult for you, bear, but I recognize that it is." Volibear's foot instinctively tried to jerk away, but Rengar held it in place with one hand. He dug his knuckles in with the other, massing the bases of his toes. "We all have our hurdles to leap, and mating is complicated business. You're lucky I consider you... worth the extra effort."

Volibear squirmed beneath Rengar, his chubby toes opening up and allowing the predator atop him easy access to the fur between them. He felt a strong pressure whirring in his gut, and as Rengar craned his neck to peer over his shoulder, he noted with something like horror - no, surprise? Excitement? Embarassment? - that the lion, sitting atop his naked body, could feel the growth of his malehood as it pushed against his stomach and slid up to his lower chest.

"You're also lucky," Rengar added, shifting his weight and dragging his balls across the bear's chest. "That I know what buttons to press." He slid his fingers in between the bear's toes from the top, pulling his sole taut. His clawed fingers scritched the center of the padded foot gently, until Volibear began to grunt and his leg started shaking.

His fingers soon left the bear's sole, and withdrew to the pocket of space between Voli's thighs. Rengar pushed his body forward until the tip of his full erection pressed against the bear's swelling one, and he grinned as he felt the other's maleness twitch against him. He brought his hand in closer, pressing it against the pucker of Voli's tailhole.

"Rrrph..!" the bear cried out in surprise. Rengar could feel the supine champion's arms tense. A moment passed, and he felt a smile creep at the corners of his mouth as the bear consciously relaxed himself. What better a sign of surrender could he hope for? Voli's legs parted, and Rengar was given free reign to his tailhole, an opportunity he took to immediately.

Rengar slid his fingers between Voli's cheeks, pressing the tip of his fingers against the larger male's entrance. The bear's heavy ballsack sagged against his paw, and Rengar had to twist his hand to cup them in his palm. He could felt as easily as he heard the pained grunt, the sharp intake of air. He massaged the entrance gingerly, before lowering his head and sticking his muzzle into the space between his legs.

It was a bit of a stretch with his dicktip smeared against the other's, but Rengar was just able to crane his neck to the point where he could lap at the bear's sagging scrotum. An inch further, and he was kissing Voli's scrotum. The black fur of his sack was soft and thin, and it squished pleasantly against his muzzle. He growled, sending thrumming vibrations up the bigger Champion's spine. The scent was intoxicating, and Rengar took big long sniffs between each lick.

"Pridestalkerrrrr..." Volibear groaned. His face had twisted in a look of near torment, a grimace showing all teeth. Beneath the dark fur of his cheeks, splashes of pink were readily evident. Rengar's butt was mere inches from his nose, the lion's tail dangling inches from his face. Voli watched it through squinted eyes, enduring - savoring? - the treatment below his waist. "Huff... rrrrph..."

Rengar plied at the bear's rump and balls for minutes longer, long after he felt the swell of the bear's full erection sandwiched beneath his chest. He knew his own penis was smearing droplets of gooey precum against Voli's - the hunter was hard as steel, and, as he thought with a sly grin, unlike his prey, he had no reservations about that - but it wasn't until his sensitive nose could just faintly detect the first hint's of the Ursine's own leakage that Rengar finally moved to action.

He dismounted Volibear, one leg at a time, until he was kneeling beside the great bear. Volibear looked at him uncertainly, eyes half-closed from sweat, each panting breath wet and hot in the dewy spring air. Rengar looked upon the supine Champion, from the bear's panting face to his thick, muscular arms, his robust and rounded tummy, and yes, of course, that pulsing pink prick quivering just over his navel.

Rengar nestled against Volibear's side, digging his muzzle just below the other's chin. He reached for the bear's needy malehood, took it firmly in his padded palm, and began to jerk him off.

"Huff... hnnnf..." The sudden grunts were backdrops to what Rengar could already detect by Voli's rapidly increasing heartbeat, his shifting hips, his tensing arms. The Ursine's penis was pulsing rapidly in the predator's grip. It was slick and wet with the pre of both Champs, and Rengar found his paw sliding effortlessly up and down, up and down, head to base, a rousing rhythm at a fast pace. "Rrrr... unn... ummmmm..."

"Good bear, goooood bear." Perhaps unwittingly, Rengar's voice could only be described as a purr. He couldn't hide the affection from his tone as he teased the helpless shaman. "He doesn't want it fancy, does he?"

Rengar gripped him tighter and plunged his hand down, squeezing the bear's shaft. Volibear's grunt become a rising groan as spittle flew from his chops and collected on his teeth. He wriggled in the lion's grasp, plowing upward against his fist, slobbering his frustration and desire in snarls and whimpers. Rengar held him there, regarding him for a moment, before resuming his up-down pumping, driving the bear further toward completion.

"No," Rengar continued in that same light tone, hardly audible over the din of the writhing bear. "No, a simple bear wants simple things. He wants to be pampered. He wants to lie on his fat butt, getting his fat belly rubbed and his fat toes touched and his cock diddled before dinner. Isn't that right, bear?"

Voli showed no sign of hearing the cat's taunts. His teeth were grit so hard they threatened to snap, and his face was red beneath his dark fur with the effort. "Pri- hrrrrphhh - Pri - hffff - Pride- unnngh!" he tried, but the word wouldn't come. The snarling, the panting, the grunting. He looked as though he were in pain, and in some dim way, Rengar supposed he was.

He jerked him off harder.

Volibear's powerful hips plowed upward against gravity, pushing for purchase against the lion's fist. His heels dug into the soft grass, slid, pulled back, dug in again. He couldn't keep his body still. "Rrrr - rrrrnnngh - haa, hrraah, hrrrrnnngh-uh..." One eye was squeezed shut, the other barely open, seeming mesmerized by that bouncing catspaw. Mouth open and panting, tongue lolling against his lower jaw, sweat trickling down his muzzle, the unbound bear was as helpless as he had ever been.

Rengar could feel his own dick aching for attention, but he forced it out of his mind. He was curled up against the larger Champion's side, cheek on his chest, right arm reaching to keep up the task at hand. He had slid himself on top of Volibear's left arm, and he reclined against the bear's bulky biceps. He could feel the bear gripping his side in nigh-desperation, and could feel himself in turn tensing, growing closer, his own excitement rising with the other's. He knew dribbling against the bear's flank, and he couldn't help humping against the side of his hips.

His arm was getting sore, but he wouldn't let up for a second. They had done so much more than 'mere' masturbation in the past, yet the touch felt personal, relevatory. He could hear the bear's heart pounding like the drums of war in his chest, and, just like a hunter on the final leg of the trek to catching a particularly slippery prey, he knew he couldn't slow now.

His grin widened as he felt the bear's breath catch, heard him stop mid-grunt and churn his hips up in just such a way. A thrill - _triumph!_ \- jolted down his spine, and Rengar pushed himself up closer to a sitting position. He squeezed Voli's shaft and twisted his palm, pads squishing and squeezing against his slick thickness as he drove him past the point of no return. "Give it up, bear," he growled, good eye going wide. "Show me what is mine by right."

"Hrah - HRAH - hrrrr - rrr - rrrggrr- grrrrrrgh... guhh!" Mustering his force into one paramount upward thrust, Volibear bucked his hips and rammed upward with all his might, holding his body arched, head thrown back. Rengar had the flash-freeze image of a great splash of milky seed erupting from the bear's tip, a great blast of white suspended in midair; he had just enough time to part his teeth before the blast caught him in the face, binding him.

Sputtering, Rengar could do little more than squeeze, but it was enough; Volibear's grunts grew into deep whines and whimpers as his follow-up bursts splattered against his chest and dripped heat down the lion's hand. The mighty male bear's body spasmed, twisted, jerked upward, each upward twist spilling a new rush of seed. It felt a long time before he finally came to rest, exhausted, panting, spent.

Rengar finally let go. He made a deliberate show of wiping his hand off on the bear's belly - which didn't accomplish much - before pawing at his face. "Clumsy fat bear," he complained. "You got it in my eye. It stings!" He wiped a gooey fleck from his muzzle and, again, wiped it off on Voli's tummy. "Rrrf! You could've drowned a Yordle in that. Don't you ever do the job by yourself?"

But Voli could only look at him as though he had just ran a marathon. His every sensation was overwhelmed. His cock twitched once, twice, still as hard as it had been. He made no moves to move away, nor to clean his now-cum-splattered chest; he only looked at Rengar dimly. Awaiting orders.

Rengar's heart felt fit to burst - not to mention the tension just below his waist. He rolled over onto his own back, reclining against Volibear's arm. Using his own hands, he slid his fingers between those of the bear's massive paw, and guided down onto his aching leonine cock.

"Hff... hfff..."

Like his foot, Voli's left hand was almost all pad, and it slid effortlessly along Rengar's slick length as the lion gently pushed up against it. The bear seemed almost paralyzed, fingers stiff. Rengar still held Voli's paw in his own, and he started to slowly guide it up and down his length. Before long, the bear was able to grasp the concept... so to speak. He wrapped his chubby padded fingers around the predator's length, and as Rengar slid his hand free, Voli was allowed solitary reign. His fist went up and down, up, down, a little clumsy but with growing fascination.

"Rrrrfrrrrph! Just like that, bear," the Pridestalker snarled, leaning back indolently against the Ursine's shoulder, which tensed and relaxed with every downstroke. "Now it's my turn to be lazy."

Unsurprisingly, Volibear was an amateur. His movements were slow and arythmic, grip a little too tight; he seemed more captivated by the sensation of holding the lion's pride in his grasp than in focusing on the task at hand. Rengar didn't care; he was wound up so tight that he felt sure climax if the bear was perfectly motionless. Besides, Voli's clumsy, earnest motions were endearing in their own right - _genuine_ was the word that came to mind - and the lion felt his back arching as he put more of his weight against the other's body.

"Rrrrr... mmhmm..." Despite a claim to be lazy, Rengar took his own fair share of effort in the process. The most experienced of the two, he rotated his hips as he bucked upward, stirring his rod against the bigger male's fist and careening himself headlong toward a finale he knew wasn't far off.

Over his own beating heart and rising pants, he could hear Voli thrum with interest. He turned his head, and that's when the great bear moved.

For one horrified split second, Rengar thought the Ursine was attacking - that Volibear had, for the first time in all their meetings, finally caught the cat in his most vulnerable moment, had set a trap so complex that even the shrewd hunter could not have predicted it.

An instant passed. The horror subsided; the surprise did not. Rengar's entire body went stiff as a board, his good eye going wide as a saucer, his heart skipping not one but three beats.

Volibear had lowered his head and was kissing the lion noiselessly on the mouth.

His eyes were scrunched close, his expression desperate, cheeks alight with heat. His right arm had tensed to bring Rengar inches closer, but he was otherwise still; even his fist had frozen, wrapped as it was around the Pridestalker's shaft.

Rengar was frozen too, unable to think, unable to speak, unable to act. He would later not remember the seconds that followed as more than just a swirl of sensations. He would not precisely recall the way he pushed back against the bear's muzzle with his force, nor the way his arm squeezed and clawed against him, nor the volcanic force of his ejaculation, rushing from the exposed tip of his otherwise smothered malehood and bursting in long, arcing ropes across his heaving chest.

"Hrrrrr- grrrrrrrrrrrrr... rrrrrrummmphh!"

He was vaguely aware of having mounting the bear, sliding up atop his belly and wrapping his arms around his neck, but could not have said if he had waited until his climax had trickled his last or, indeed, if he was still pulsing seed even as he slid on top. It didn't matter. All that mattered was the urge to keep his muzzle locked to muzzle, to press chest to chest and belly to belly and length to length, and to hold them there for as long as the elecricity in his body said it felt right.

And it felt right for a long time.

When the mists cleared, Rengar lay atop his partner, ear just below his neck, breathing hard. Volibear's tongue lay out of his mouth; his arms were up against the grass, his supine body sprawled out in a look of near exhaustion, and he watched Rengar through nearly closed eyes. Rengar had wiped his mouth clean on the side of the bear's neck, but Voli's spittle remained hanging from his jaw, translucent and shiny in the afternoon light.

They made eye contact for two long seconds. Then they averted their gazes, each to his right. Volibear, face flush beneath his cheekfur, didn't make so much as a peep. The lion atop him cleared his throat quietly, kept looking off to the ground, and began to groom himself, cleaning his sticky paw partially with his tongue, and partially with little sweeping wipes along the bear's chest.

Silence reigned for a long time, and Rengar was the one to break it. He made a gruff little snort, turned his head, and placed his chin upon Voli's chest. He looked up into the bear's face, those closed eyes, and he grunted a question.

"How do bears fuck?"

Voli creaked one eye open. He raised that eyebrow in a silent query.

Rengar elaborated.

"Go on. You said you don't _engage_ like this, like it's something strange. Don't you bears ever tug one another off?"

Voli took a long time to respond, and Rengar gave him the chance to collect his thoughts. He knew the bigger male had been dozing.

"No... not typically. This..." The brow furrowed. "Tugging does not beget offspring, and is thereby frowned upon."

Rengar snorted at that. He lazily slid his leg over and bumped the bear's crotch with his knee. He rubbed against it, more teasing than seductive. "You only mate to make _cubs_? No wonder your kind look so pissed off all the time."

Volibear actually snorted at that. He shook his head. "Ursine mating rituals are complex. A boar and sow contribute equally to the courtship, which-"

"Hold on. Hold on." Rengar moved his head forward, his chinbraid sliding along Voli's neck. He gave the bear a comically disbelieving look. "Bears are called 'boars' and 'sows'? Like _pigs_?"

Volibear nodded.

Rengar flashed his teeth. "I shouldn't be surprised. I always knew you were a boar."

To Rengar's surprise, and possibly his own, Volibear let out a laugh, a great, bellowing bark that was as loud as it was quick. "Let us say, that the Ursine do not quite participate in tomfoolery so readily as you would you."

Rengar gave him a look. It took him a moment to realize the bear had matched him pun for pun, and he groaned so loudly that Volibear had to laugh again. "Eugh! Bear, that was miserable! I've half a mind to tie you right back up just for the chance to gag you."

But his tail was flickering, and Volibear's smile so rare and so bright that Rengar found it hard to fully mask his own joy - was that the word? Joy? Surely not. He lowered his eye, scratching indolently at the fur on the bear's shoulder.

"So what about, whatever you'd call it, boar-boar courtship? Is that also _frowned upon_?"

Volibear's smile faded at once. His voice was serious, expression grave. "Unheard of. Any pairing that does not produce fertile offspring would be separated. The triumvirate would not stand for it."

"The same triumvirate," Rengar drolled, "Whose asses you kicked to become king of the tundra?"

Volibear blinked. He opened his mouth, then snapped it shut. He looked aside, brow furrowed in thoughtful puzzlement, as new and unusual thoughts came up and joined the sea of others beget this day.

"Some call you the King of the Tundra, bear. What you say goes. Just remember that if you piss of your elders, well - they can die mad about it."

Volibear shook his head, but said nothing. He did not dismiss the lion's words; they were simply too much to absorb on top of a day that was already bursting at the seams.

Rengar let him off the hook. He opened his mouth wide, affecting a great yawn that only a cat can muster, before setting his cheek down on the bear's chest. "No wonder you're so pent up all the time. You'll make bad decisions when you're stressed, and there _is_ a war coming. I suppose," he sighed with his eyes closed, as though this were some great laborous chore. "I'll have to stalk you more frequently. The fate of the Freljord depends on you getting your rocks off."

Rengar snickered, but Volibear didn't move. He lay there with his eyes open, watching the canopy of leaves overhead stir in the spring breeze. Minutes later, he felt the gentle half-snore half-purr of the mighty, fearless hunter, and he allowed himself a quiet snort at Rengar's expense. He brought his paw down upon the other's back, then closed his eyes, settling into a restful slumber.

 **-[]-[]-[]-**

He awoke alone in the clearing. His head was groggy, and even after rubbing his eyes he couldn't quite see through his blurred vision, so he relied on his other senses to tell him the two foremost questions on his mind: where was it, and what was the time?

A clearing in north Valoran.

The sun rose only a few minutes ago.

The wind has picked up. The air is less cool.

It'll rain by noon.

Volibear rubbed at his right temple as understanding flooded in. _Spirits_ , he thought, _I slept more than half a day. Where's..._

He realized suddenly that the Pridestalker was nowhere to be seen. He was dismayed, but not surprised. Another thought crossed his mind, and he looked around again for his pile of armor. _Surely he didn't..._

No, he hadn't. Volibear exhaled through his nose, relieved as the garments of the Thunder Lord lay in a neat pile some twenty paces away. He slowly got to his feet and padded toward them. Halfway there, he caught sight of something unusual, and, with a curious frown, he turned.

There, lying atop a stone surrounded in mud, was a big trout. The fish was fresh but dead, long clawmarks running down its neck to its fins. As Volibear picked it up, he could still feel the sliminess of the creature sticking to his pads.

"To keep your prey plump and lazy, Pridestalker?" the bear rumbled out loud, though he knew the hunter was many miles gone by now. He snorted, looked down at the fish one more time. Then he took a large bite, chewed, and spat out the bones.

The trek back home could wait a few hours yet.

 _I have my fish_ , he told himself, pounding through the underbrush. _Now all I need is a bath._

~The End


End file.
